Take Me
by Leeyapark
Summary: Hanya hidup normal yang diinginkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK x changmin YAOI ! BxB
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE ME**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **etc.**

 **Warning ! Yaoi Mpreg !**

 **e)(o**

"Ada yang bilang dia itu mesin uangnya tuan shim kalian percaya tidak? Kabarnya sih tuan shim menjualnya kepada para investor perusahaannya"

Sekumpulan mahasiswi itu sibuk membicarakan sosok yang sekarang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya.

"Maksudmu tuan shim pemilik Korea Sports Nasional University ? Heol tuan shim sudah kaya kenapa juga dia harus memiliki mesin uang?" Tanya wanita lainnya yang mulai serius membicarakan sosok yang kini sedang memakan makan siangnya pada pojok ruang kantin yang dikhususkan disekolah itu.

"Ya, itukan aku denger dari banyak orang aja" wanita cantik yang memulai perbincangannya menjawab. "Tapi Aku yakin 100% itu benar, ayahku salah satu investornya tuan shim dan saat ayahku mengikuti rapatnya kalian tahu apa yang ayahku tunjukkan padaku?". Beberapa dari teman si wanita mulai terlihat serius dan antusias Ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita dari temannya.

"Tunggu sebentar kenapa 'dia' tidak dikuliahkan KSNU saja oleh tuan shim, kenapa harus kuliah umum seperti ini" Salah satu wanita yang lain menjeda untuk teman wanitanya yang akan meneruskan informasi yang didapat dari ayahnya.

"Yakkk! Seulgi-ya kau ini! Mana mungkin tuan shim menaruh lelaki lemah sepertinya disana kau tahu sendiri untuk para atlet pria disana tuan shim sangat selektif lihat atlet disana kebanyakan para pria kekar dan tampan ! Lagi pula dia itu terlalu cantik untuk jadi atlet"

"Irene-ya lanjutkan ceritamu!" Salah satu wanita yang sedari tadi menguping gerah dan melerai mereka.

"Baiklah!, jadi ayahku memberitahuku bahwa rapat tersebut diadakan secara tertutup, dia memberitahuku bahwa ada pemuda cantik yang berasal dari kampus kita, lalu ayahku memberikan sebuah foto dan disana terlihat jelas sekali lelaki byun itu astaga aku sampai tidak percaya..." irene memberhentikan ceritanya disaat ia melirik lelaki bermata sipit diujung sana yang juga sedang menatap mereka.

"Yak!!! Ceritalah yg jelas!" Wendy berteriak kesal melemparkan tisu yang sudah ia pakai untuk mengelap keringat pada sekitaran mulutnya.

"Kalian tidak lihat dia menatap kita!" Irene sedikit takut , yang biasa ia lihat adalah tatapan sosok lelaki lugu tapi kenapa tatapan itu terlihat berbeda. "Aku merasa aneh dengan tatapannya"

"Irene-ah ku bilang lanjutkan!" Lagi wendy memintanya untuk menjelaskan ceritanya.

"Baiklah! Jadi difoto itu lelaki byun itu sedang ah aku sulit menceritakannya dia terlihat seperti jala-"

"Berhentilah berbicara! Jika kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya!"

Ucapan irene terpotong oleh suara lembut namun terdengar tegas, setelahnya pemilik suara itu langsung berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Errr aku tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa seserius itu" seulgi membenarkan cara duduknya.

"Tapi dia terlihat tampan dan cute~" wanita yang paling muda dianatara mereka menambahkan.

"Yeri kau belum saja melihat atlet renang tersohor KSNU dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan dan sexy, menurutku lelaki byun itu terlihat cantik dibanding tampan" irene menjawab seakan lupa baru saja ia telah diperingatkan oleh sosok utama yang mereka perbincangkan.

 **e)(o**

"Teruslah berlatih jika kau kalah kau akan menghancurkan mimpimu dan nama baik sekolah mungkin"

Diantara suara gemuruh angin yang membelai air yang terlihat baru saja dijamah oleh seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk pada kursi para pendukung yang berjejer. Sambil ia mengusapkan rambut hitam pualamnya yang terdapat bulatan-bulatan air yang menetes pada handuk sewarna daun layu.

"Aku lebih baik kalah." Jawab pemuda pemilik handuk sewarna daun tersebut sambil menyenderkan sebagian bahunya pada kursi yang mereka berdua duduki."dan membuat keparat itu hancur" dan seringaian yang tertoreh pada bibir semerah darah.

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah ujung tombaknya dude, dia bergantung atas dirimu" Pria tampan yang menyuruhnya agar berlatih itu.

"Kau tahu sehun, pak tua bodoh itu kadang membuatku ingin membunuhnya secara habis tak tersisa" kedua mata sebening embun itu mengeluarkan kilatan merah yang mengerikan saat kain handuk yang berada ditangannya dikepalnya sampai tidak berbentuk.

"Tenanglah kesampingkanlah egomu, setidaknya buatlah dia bangga dulu terhadap kemampuanmu" sitampan yang satu untuk memberi agar sitampan yang lain meredakan emosinya.

"Park Chanyeol kau dipanggil Ayah." Obrolan mereka terintrupsi oleh sosok yang memanggil nama sitampan dengan lembut sedang sitampan terlihat masih menyimpan kilatan amarah pada mata bulatnya. Chanyeol menyeringai setan setalah berbaliknya sosok cantik berpunggung sempit itu.

"Si Bodoh yang satunya cik" sahut chanyeol menyeret tas berisi pakaian sebelumnya lalu mengikuti kemana sosok cantik yang baru ia ketahu belum lama ini adalah putra dari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia habiskan tanpa tersisa.

 **TBC**

 **Hope yall like it hahahha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**e)(o**

Keadaan didalam ruangan sang pemilik pada gedung pembelajaran khusus untuk para atlet ini membawakan suasana yang cukup menegangkan, dimana terdapat dua anak adam yang masing-masing memiliki tatapan tajam. Tinggi dan tampan adalah bagaimana orang-orang mendeskripsikan para pria tersebut.

"Berjuanglah" satu diantara keduanya mengawali pembicaraan.

Sedang sosok disebrang pria yang lebih tua tersebut sedang menyunggingkan senyuman tipis lebih kepada apa yang biasa ia tampilkan. Seringai tampannya.

"Lihat bagaimana tuhan menakdirkan" jawaban yang penuh maksud didapat dari pria yang lebih muda. Disambut senyuman tipis pada yang lebih tua.

"Aku tidak begitu saja memilihmu jadi aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu nak, berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan apa yang pantas kau dapatkan karna kemenanganmu akan membawamu pada kesuksesan dan menjadikan apa yang kau impikan, bawalah nama baik sekolah ini" chanyeol mendecih dalam hati bagaimana pria yang membuatnya penuh kebencian dalam dirinya itu menyemangatinya untuk meraih mimpi yang selama ini ia harapkan. Ya ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menjadi atlet renang nasional menuju internasional, chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi pria dihadapannya membuatnya ingin memberikan kehancuran yang bertubi-tubi.

"Baik saya akan berjuang." Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum lega, karena atlit kesayangannya mau mengikuti petuahnya artinya menerima tawarannya. Bukan tidak mungkin ia menunjuk chanyeol untuk mewakilkan suatu perlombaan dan penolakan yang didapat, karena beberapa waktu lalu chanyeol sempat menolak pertandingan yang cukup begengsi dan sangat menguntungkan kampusnya, karna yang pria itu tau chanyeol berwatak cukup keras sekeras apapun chanyeol ia tidak akan mendrop out atlet itu karena chanyeol lah satu-satunya yang menaikkan rate sekolahnya, baginya chanyeol adalah mesing uang untuknya.

Suara pekikan kecil tiba-tiba terdengar dan sosok kecil yang mengintip pada sela pintu selain pintu utama, ia meringis ketahun merasa malu ia langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu cepat-cepat. Karena ditatap kedua pria tampan yang menatapnya skeptis.

"Aku lega sekali mendengarnya nak" pria yang terlihat masih muda dibanding tua tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria yang lebih muda.

"Ya. Kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan Shim Changmin" chanyeol berlalu begitu saja, membiarkan changmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Selepas kepergian pemuda park tersebut, changmin menatap datar pintu yang sudah tertutup oleh sosok mungil tadi, ia lalu menghampirinya dan membukanya, kini terlihat sosok yang tadi membuat suasana tidak menjadi tegang saat perbincangan serius berlangsung. Sosok mungil nan cantik tersebut sedang duduk disofa sewarna coklat pekat dan menunduk takut.

"Bodoh" hanya kata itu yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir tebal pria tinggi tersebut, setelahnya berlalu menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa dokumen.

Selang beberapa waktu, sisian mejanya mendapati skinny jeans berwarna biru pudar.

"Ayah aku ingin pulang" anak yang tadi tertunduk menghampirinya. "Ini sudah sore waktu ibu untuk meminum obatnya" sikecil mengeluarkan alesannya dengan suara parau.

"Pulanglah" jawabnya singkat.

Setelah baekhyun sudah rapih dengan membawa tasnya ia membungkuk sebentar pada ayahnya lalu berlalu jalan meninggalkan meja kerja ayahnya. Sampainya didepan pintu keluar, suara teriakan ayahnya terdengar.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu"

Baekhyun bergeming hatinya berdegup, ia ingin menangis dia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini ia tahu pasti apa yang dirinya lupakan. Saat akan berbalik changmin sudah berada didepannya.

"Benar kau melupakan sesuatu" baekhyun hanya menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku"

"Cepatlah" changmin menyuruhnya dengan nada yang terdengar tegas dan sangat pria.

Perlahan tangan berjari sangat cantik itu merambat pada dada bidang ayahnya, sedangkan dada bidang pemiliknya hanya menyeringai kecil gerakan baekhyun terlalu lambat changmin yang mempunyai kesabaran tipis langsung menarik pinggang ramping baekhyun untuk mendekat dan mencium bibir tipis baekhyun melumatnya kasar menyampaikan rasa kesalnya pada ciuman tersebut dia cukup muak mengetahui baekhyun menyukai chanyeol ciuman kasar itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan menaiki bus, pak han sudah dibawah menunggumu"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menahan tangis lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut berlari untuk sampai dilobi kampus milik ayahnya dan setelahnya pulang.

"Anak yang malang,cik menjijikan!" Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya pergi dari tempat itu, ia tahu apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan changmin. Tidak sekali dia melihat perbuatan anatara changmin dan yang ia sebut anaknya.

 **Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**e)(o**

Pintu berderit menandakan seseorang memasuki kamarnya, sebuah kamar yang terlihat seperti bilik karena hanya ada kasur dan kamar mandi saja. Sangat kontras dengan rumah bak istana yang menaungi kamar tersebut.

"Ibu, apa aku telat?" Sosok cantik yang menyerupai wajahnya tersenyum membelai pipi sehalus kapas itu untuk menyampaikan kerinduannya pada putra semata wayangnya. "Ibu aku akan menyiapkan obatnya"

"Tidak perlu baek, ibu sudah meminumnya tadi dibantu dengan bibi ahn" ibunya menjawab dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. "Oh apa changmin menganggumu?" Ibunya menatap khawatir pada putranya.

Byun Yoona istri dari mendiang Byun Yunho sahabat karib Shim Changmin, sebelum kecelakaan mobil Yunho dan Yoona yang melenyapkan nyawa yunho seketika, yunho dahulu sempat berpesan pada changmin jika dirinya tiada untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya dan mengelola semua perusahaan yunho yang akan diwariskannya untuk baekhyun, dan obrolan itu sampai pada telinga yoona yang saat itu akan mengunjungi ruangan suaminya. Ia pikir itu hanyalah guyonan suaminya ternyata itu adalah sebuah firasat hingga seminggu kemudian kecelakaan terjadi yang menewaskan suaminya dan membuatnya cedera parah pada syarafnya hingga membuatnya lumpuh permanen. Pada saat itu usia baekhyun baru menginjak 14 tahun. Setelah yoona siuman dari komanya ia lantas dinikahi oleh sahabat karib suaminya entalah yoona pada saat itu hanya berpikir positif berdalih bahwa changmin menikahinya untuk memenuhi amanat suaminya pernikahan berlangsung baik-baik saja tidak ada ikatan cinta apapun mereka terlihat seperti rekan, namun ketika baekhyun menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tingkah laku changmin berubah menjadi tempramental sangat protektif terhadap baekhyun sampai membuat yoona curiga, dan kecurigaan yoona terjawab saat melihat bercak merah pada sekitaran leher dan bahu baekhyun, yoona memberontak pada changmin dan pada akhirnya ia dipisahkan oleh putranya berakhirlah ia disini karena sekeras apapun ia memberontak changmin mempunyai kuasa dirinya dan putranya, setidaknya yoona masih bersyukur bahwa changmin tidak sampai memperkosa putra semata wayangnya, karena dia tidak mau sampai sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada putranya.

"E-eh ti-tidak ibu" jawaban anaknya tidak menguatkannya, yoona sangat khawatir.

"Jujur pada ibu apa yang dilakukan changmin! sayang?"yoona menggertak meminta jawaban jujur pada anaknya.

"I-itu ha-hanya ci-ciuman kecil saja ibu hiks" baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahannya namun nyatanya dirinya terlalu lemah hanya untuk menatap wajah sendu ibunya. Baekhyun selalu jujur pada ibunya sejak kejadian dirinya hampir diperkosa oleh changmin dengan banyaknya memar dan kissmark pada sekitaran tubuh bagian atasnya yang diketahui oleh ibunya.

"Sayang maafkan ibu" nyatanya air mata tidak bisa ia tahan melihat kehidupan anaknya yang berat diusianya yang masih belia, ia memeluk sayang putra satu-satunya peninggalan suaminya. "Bilang pada ibu jika ia berbuat yang lebih dari itu, ibu hanya meminta untuk kau jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang" isak tangis baekhyun semakin menjadi saat ibunya semakin memeluknya erat. Baekhyun berpikir setidaknya masih ada ibunya yang membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih berwarna.

 **e)(o**

Hari ini adalah perlombaan yang dijanjikan changmin untuk chanyeol berlangsung, baekhyun sangat antusias menyambut hari ini dan lebih membuatnya semangat adalah hari ini ia dibebaskan dari mata kuliah. Jadi ia bisa mempunyai banyak waktu luang.

 **Kriet~**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok yang paling ia takuti yang nyatanya adalah ayah bukan biologisnya. Baekhyun terdiam kaku senyumnya menghilang tergantikan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Changmin mendekatkan dirinya pada baekhyun memeluk dirinya dari belakang, baekhyun masih terdiam mencoba mengatur nafasnya senormal mungkin.

"Kau cantik dan wangi sekali, apa kau ingin menggodaku hmm?" Changmin mulai mengendusi belakang leher mulus baekhyun. "Tapi sayang aku ada kesibukan hari ini" baekhyun jelas tau kesibukan apa itu, jadi dengan mental yang kuat ia menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ayah?"

"Ya sweety" changmin masih dengan mengendusi bagian belakang baekhyun.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut menghadiri perlombaan itu?" Baekhyun siap kalau semisal changmin memukulnya atau melakukan hal yang kejam atas pertanyaannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa setiap ia menanyakan tentang para atlet kampusnya changmin langsung merubah dirinya 360 derajat. Seperti saat ini ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun.

"Tidak. Tetaplah dirumah"

 **Blam !**

Pintu tertutup dengan cukup kencang, baekhyun ingin menangis, ia ingin menhadiri perlombaan atlet pria yang selama ini ia idolakan yang hanya ia bisa gapai melalui televisi walaupun seringkali ia bertemu jika pergi untuk mengunjungi changmin pada kampusnya, namun sangat sulit untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu karena ia lemah hanya dengan menatap mata elang seorang Park Chanyeol Atlet renang kebanggaan KSNU dan kebanggan korea. Ia hanya ingin menghadirinya. Maka dengan pergolakan batin setelah mobil changmin tak terlihat, baekhyun mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk kabur dengan melewati jendela 3 lantainya melalu tali skipping yang sudah ia turunkan.

 **e)(o**

Dan akhirnya baekhyun disini diantara para pedukung yang hadir duduk diantara para pendukung lawan dari idolannya karena changmin berada pada kubu chanyeol jadi baekhyun mencari aman dengan berada dikubu lawan agar tidak ketahuan oleh 'ayah'nya. Dengan pakaian yang cukup tertutup ia membiarkan poninya ia kuncir menjadi apple hair dengan kaca mata hitam dan masker yang hampir menutupi wajahnya dengan hanya menggunakan hoodie besar berwarna kuning dan skinny jeans yang membungkus kaki jenjang bak wanita.

Keadaan semakin ricuh saat peserta lomba hanya tinggal chanyeol dan atlet yang berasal dari cina, atlet yang berasal dari cina meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari chanyeol dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk namun belum seterbentuk chanyeol, tapi cukup sulit dikalahkan karena kecepatannya saat mendayungkan tangan, baekhyun yang berada pada kubu atlet cina tersebut sempat ingin berteriak untuk chanyeol namun urung karena ia tahu pasti ia akan dicap penghianat oleh para pendukung cina, jadi ia mencoba meneriakan atlet kubunya tersebut dan meneriakkan nama chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ya ya xiao lu.. luhan xi" baekhyun meneriakkan nama atlet tersebut ketika si atlet mulai memimpin laju dayungnya. Baekhyun gelisah ditempat ingin sekali meneriakkan nama chanyeol agar menyemangati idolanya. Ia tidak mau idolanya kalah karena yang baekhyun tahu ini adalah kesempatan pria itu untuk memasuki kanca internasional.

Keadaan seimbang dimana anatara Xi Luhan dan Park Chanyeol mendayung dengan garis yang sama jarak mereka pada garis finish semakin dekat, luhan lagi lagi memimpin lebih depan walaupun jarak antaranya dan chanyeol tipis, jantung baekhyun berdegup ia gelisah ia takut. Para kubu dari cina terlihat berdiri menyoraki atletnya sedangkan ia duduk sendiri melihat bagaimana chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaganya berjuang disana, baekhyun melafalkan banyak do'a. Ia menutup matanya. Saat menutup mata ia melewatkan bagaimana chanyeol dengan kecepatannya mendayung langsung mencapai garis finish setelah beberapa detik luhan menyusulnya. Namun ketika sebuah priwit dibunyikan jantungnya serasa akan melompat dari tempatnya, ia tidak berani membuka matanya.

"The Winner is Park Chanyeol from South Korea"

sounds berdengung diseantero penghujung ruangan. Beakhyun membuka matanya dan melihat kubu chanyeol yang meneriakkan nama chanyeol mereka semua memasang wajah bahagia menyanjung atlet kebanggaannya yang memenangkan perlombaan sangat bergengsi ini, bisa ia lihat changmin perpelukan singkat dengan presiden negaranya. Setelahnya tatapannya bergulir pada chanyeol yang sedang dipeluk oleh kawan-kawan atlet yang lain, baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat waja sumringah chanyeol. Lalu pihak penting dalam perlombaan ini menyematkan sebuah medali emas pada leher jenjang chanyeol, setelahnya semua bertepuk tangan.

Setelah acara selesai semua pendukung yang datang mulai berkeliaran untuk keluar ruangan, baekhyun mencari keberadaan chanyeol ia ingin memberi air dan sebuah hadiah yang tadi ia taruh didalam tasnya. Tetapi melihat keberadaan changmin yang sedari tadi berada disekitar chanyeol ia mengurungkan niatnya, mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai eksistensi changmin hilang dari pandangannya jadi ia memasuki toilet yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan ruang ganti para atlet. Namun karena keadaan yang ramai ditambah banyaknya atlet dengan tubuh lebih besar daripada dirinya jadi ia terdorong dan malah masuk pada ruang ganti ia mau keluar tapi karena keadaan diluar ramai cukup menyulitkannya sampai ada tangan lembut yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun gelisah ia tau pria yang bertanya padanya adalah atlet cina yang tadi bertarung dikolam dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun gugup ia tidak tahu bahasa cina, pria ini berbicara dengan bahasa cina. Jadi baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau terlihat aneh dengan kacamata dan masker itu" lagi pria itu luhan berbicara dengan bahasa cina.

"Ti-tidak a-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan luhan-ssi" akhirnya baekhyun berbicara diantara maskernya, luhan yang mendengarnya berjengit ia bisa berbahasa korea karena ia lebih sering bertanding dikorea, jadi ia paham.

"Oh kau korea, hey kau ingin keluar? Sepertinya kawan-kawanku terlalu banyak diluar sana sebaiknya kau ikut denganku kedalam kau bisa duduk didekat lokerku sampai antriannya sepi" kali ini luhan berbicara dengan bahasa negaranya. Baekhyun cukup takjub luhan cukup fasih. Sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah berada didepan loker luhan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku byun baekhyun" jawab baekhyun sambil memperhatikan luhan, ia bingung luhan manis dan badannya tidak terlalu kekar namun bisa menjadi atlet.

"Oh baekhyun kenapa kau bisa berada di antara pendukungku" baekhyun bingung mau jawab apa, lagi kenapa juga luhan bisa tahu bahwa dirinya ada disana padahal pendukungnya sangat banyak.

"Ak-aku eh, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disana?" Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan daripada jawaban.

"Cik mudah saja kau terlalu mencolok dengan pakaian seperti itu apalagi dengan kacamata dan masker itu" jawab luhan enteng dan sudah terlihat rapih memakai baju yang tetutup.

"Oh bro selamat atas kemenangannya, setidaknya aku bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan kan haha" baru saja baekhyun ingin menyangkal jawaban luhan kini luhan sudah bersuara untuk seseorang dibelakangnya.

 _Kemenangan?ja-jangan jangan-baekhyun._

Baekhyun terdiam kaku jantung berdegup sangat kencang sampai rasanya mau pecah, dia tidak berani menengok sungguh dia gelisah,takut,bahagia,malu campur aduk.

"Oh hei nona kau membawa nona yang lain ketempat seperti ini?" Ini pertanyaan datang dari pemuda pucat yang sekarang menatap luhan menggoda.

"Apa hey apa kau bilang, heol wanita mana yang sangat sulit dikalahkan kecepatannya tanyakan pada perenang handal disampingmu itu oh sehun sialan!" Luhan mencebik melipatkan tangannya didada sombong.

"Tentu saja kau haha" jawab sehun simple membuat luhan memerah marah tapi bisa ia tahan. "Eh sebentar sepertinya aku mengenalimu" sehun mulai menghampiri baekhyun yang masih tertunduk dalam. Baekhyun sudah berdoa dalam hati agar ia bisa dilenyapkan saja ditempat ini.

"Tentu saja dia orang korea bodoh, mungkin dia salah masuk grup harusnya dia berada di antara pendukungmu yeol tapi dia berakhir di antara pendukungku hahha" luhan itu orang yang bisa mengangkat suasana yang tegang menjadi ringan.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku, hey kau terlalu tertutup apa kau artis?" Tanya sehun lagi memastikan lebih mendekat pada baekhyun.

"Berhentilah sehun kau membuatnya takut" baekhyun merinding mendengar suara baritone atlet kebanggaannya, sangat jantan.

"Oh baekhyun-ah kupikir antriannya sudah mulai sepi, ayo biar kuantar" baekhyun bersyukur pada luhan setidaknya luhan membuatnya lega, luhan mengajak baekhyun keluar dari suasana tegang itu. Sebelum mengikuti ajakan luhan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak segi panjang tanpa penutup yang terlihat isi dari dalam kotak tersebut adalah sebuah kacamata renang yang diikat oleh pita biru dan botol minum soft blue dengan ukiran strawberry yang timbul.

"I-ini untukmu permisi" setelah memberi itu, ia membungkuk dalam lalu terburu berjalan kedepan, dengan diikuti luhan dibelakangnya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hey imut sekali, tapi aku seperti tidak asing, apa kau juga yeol?" Tanya sehun menggandeng bahu chanyeol sambil melihat pemberian dari lelaki mungil tadi. Tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol. Namun seperti biasa seringai tampannya.

 **Tbc**

 **Awwwww udah panjangan kan? kaya punya ceye errrr maaf kalo masih pendek sepanjangnya aku nulis itu buat oneshoot setidaknya udah sampe 1k lah ya wkwk :v.** **Sebenernya awalnya tuh pengen dibikin shortfic gituh kaya awal-awal chapter tapi emang kayanya kedikitan ya dibanding chapter keliatan kaya prolog hahaha. Yaudah segini aja dulu. Kasih aku kritik saran dong terhadap penulisannya walaupun sepi review tapi reader yang masih mau buat review ff jeblok gini hehe tapi itu bikin aku semangat bangkit buat nulis lagi hehe terimakasih yaaaaaa...laffyuuuuu ***

 **Maaf kalo alur ceritanya pasaran wkwkwkwkw**

 **Next full chanbaek ..kayaknya hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**e)(o**

Daun telah berguguran sebentar lagi musim dingin, kini yang dilakukan pria itu adalah merapihkan sebuah makam yang dipenuhi daun-daun yang berguguran. Mengelus dengan bersih batu nisan dengan nama yang memiliki marga sama dengannya.

"Hay noona kau tahu? Chanyeolmu sekarang sudah menjadi atlet renang internasional kebanggaan korea seperti yang noona inginkan, dalam dua bulan ini aku mengikuti perlombaan diantara dua benua kau tahu aku memenangkan semuanya, akan lebih membahagiakan jika noona melihatku dengan banyak membawa medali. Noona aku merindukanmu seharusnya kita akan menjadi atlet kebanggaan korea" chanyeol mengelus sayang batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Park Sooyoung' dengan apik. "Aku akan membalasnya noona tenang saja" chanyeol menyeringai, menaruh sebuket bunga diatas pusara itu. Lalu berdiri berbalik kearah mobilnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu "karena target yang menghampiriku" seringai dibibir tebal itu semakin lebar menyeramkan.

 **e)(o**

 _"Berita terkini pesenam ritmik berprestasi park sooyoung yang baru saja mengepakkan sayapnya dikanca nasional mengalami kecelakaan serius yang mengakibatkan pergelangan kakinya cedera parah dilansir dari korean news pada tempat kejadian bahwa kecelakaan ini menyebabkan satu pengendara lain t-"_

 _Televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita yang lagi hangatnya. Serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh reporter diberhentikan oleh salah satu pria yang baru saja memencet tombol power pada remote yang ia pegang._

 _"Sial!" Pria itu beralih melihat kedaan luar yang tengah hujan deras, matanya melirik pada sosok wanita yang berbaring dengan sebelah kaki yang digipsum, ia miris melihat keadaan kakaknya yang tak berdaya._

 _"Noona" panggilnya lembut, noonanya yang sedari tadi melamun melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan yang kosong._

 _"Percayalah noona kau pasti akan sembuh aku yakin kau akan bisa meraih mimpimu kita akan menjadi atlet kebanggaan negara percayalah" hanya sebatas senyuman kosong yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, sakit hati chanyeol sakit. Bagaimana ia tahu perjuangan seorang park sooyoung untuk mendapatkan gelar sebagai atlet senam ritmik kesukaannya melalu berbagai polemik dalam keluarga dan yang lainnya. Dan semua karrirnya hancur dengan ucapan dokter yang memvonis bahwa kakinya tidak akan kembali seperti semula karena tulang pada pergelangan kakinya hancur. Kaki adalah hal paling terpenting pada karirnya namun kejadian semuanya itu seperti mimpi baginya._

 _"Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa kata dokter noona bisa saja ada hasil yang keliru" chanyeol berusaha menyemangati kegundahaan pada diri kakaknya._

 _"Semua sudah selesai channie" jawaban dari kakanya membuat hatinya terpukul beribu-ribu tangan._

 _"Tidak kau kuat noona kau adalah noonaku, noonaku tidak seperti ini, aku yakin kita akan menjadi atlet kebanggaan negara, dan membuat eomma dan appa bangga" chanyeol menyemangati dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, kala itu chanyeol berusia 17 tahun._

 _"Noona hanya berharap channie bisa meraih mimpi channie, jadilah park chanyeol noona yang berani, park chanyeol atlet kebanggaan noona atlet kebanggaan eomma appa atlet kebanggaan negara atlet kebanggaan dunia, dan atlet kebanggaan pasanganmu nanti hehe" chanyeol bahagia melihat sempenggal kekehan dari kakaknya. Walaupun nyatanya kekehan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar setelah teriakan seseorang dan dibawah sana tubuh kakaknya yang bersimbah darah. Hal yang tidak pernah ia duga adalah kakaknya yang bunuh diri, ia tahu kakaknya adalah wanita kuat ia tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya hanya karena cedera seperti ini. Tapi atensinya jatuh padah ponsel kakaknya yang berdering menandakan suatu pesan yang membuat setan dalam dirinya muncul untuk sesegera mungkin membunuh seseorang yang jauh disana._

 _ **Changmin's**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati hadiah dariku sayang ***_

 _Dan ia tahu dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini adalah dia pemilik dimana ia mengenyam pendidikan atlet yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari kakaknya._

 **e)(o**

Bulan ini adalah bulan dimana chanyeol terbebas dari semua kesibukannya, ia sangat menunggu waktu ini tiba.

 **Tring~**

Bunyi pada ponselnya, secepat kilat ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa nama pemanggilnya.

 _"Ah chanyeol-ah mau bergabung?"_ Chanyeol melihat sekilas ponselnya dan itu nomor baru, ia jadi ragu. Lama ia tidak menjawab akhirnya seseorang di sebrang sana menghela nafas.

 _"Aku luhan simpanlah nomorku, aku mengundangmu diapartemenku kami sedang pesta berbeque, aku tahu kau sedang banyak waktu luang"_

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas untuk menghadapi si cerewet luhan, baru saja ia akan menjawab.

 _"Hannam The Hill no 77, ajak sekalian teman pucatmu itu. Aku tutup bye"_

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencekik pria cantik itu, seenaknya saja memberi keputusan. Tapi tetap ia menuruti kemauan pria cerewet itu.

 **e)(o**

"Hyung biar aku yang membaliknya" baekhyun mengajukan diri untuk setidaknya meringankan pekerjaan luhan, tapi luhan selalu menolaknya dengan alesan _yang seperti ini tidak memerlukan bantuan_ padahal sedari tadi berhadapan pada tempat pemanggang membuat luhan sedikit pusing karna hawa panas yang dikeluarkan. Ya baekhyun dan luhan semakin dekat sejak kejadian diruang ganti.

"Sudahlah baek kau di sofa saja sana bersama yang lain" jawab luhan masih membolak-balikan daging yang sejujurnya sudah matang itu.

"Tidak mereka semua menggodaku hyung aku tidak suka" hanya kekehan yang didapati baekhyun.

Kini mereka berdua menyibukkan diri dengan luhan yang memanggang daging baru, dan baekhyun yang menyisihkan gelas soju untuk mereka minum sebenarnya tahun ini memasuki usia legalnya tapi memang baekhyun yang tidak punya cukup banyak mental untuk meminum minuman beralkohol tersebut, jadi dia membuat minumannya sendiri, membuat luhan tertawa.

"Oh sepertinya nona-nona ini sedang sibuk"

Merasa terpanggil kedua pria cantik itu menoleh, namun berbeda ekspresi, luhan dengan senyum meremehkan dengan baekhyun yang gugup setengah mati lalu reflek menunduk, sedangkan ke dua pria tampan disana hanya menatap datar tidak itu hanya untuk si pria yang lebih tinggi chanyeol. Sedangkan sehun menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh bukankah kau putra changmin sajangnim ?" Yang ditanya bertingkah gugup, lalu mulai menganggukkan kepalanya."Ohooo benar ternyata kau yang diruang ganti itu, hey kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kupikir sajangnim sangat protektif padamu" sehun bertanya lagi sambil mengambil gelas yang berada ditangan baekhyun lalu menuangkan soju dan meminumnya, dalam satu kali tegukkan.

"Baek kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau anak tuan shim" luhan menimpali sinis seakan marah karena ia tidak diberitahu apapun. Luhan mengenal changmin karena dibeberapa waktu ia sempat bekerjasama dengan para atlet KSNU.

"Mianhae lulu hyung~" chanyeol yang melihatnya mengepalkan kelima jari kanannya melihat bagaimana baekhyun bertingkah.

"Hah hah sudah-sudah, ayo cepat aku sudah lapar lulu hyung~" ujar sehun sambil memerankan bagaimana baekhyun memanggilnya, sedangkan baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil memperlihatkan gigi kelinci cantiknya, chanyeol benci melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu bahagia.

"Sialan oh!, ah baek kau bantu aku bawakan minuman biar si jelek oh itu yang membawa dagingnya ayok!" Baekhyun hanya menurut saja, sedangkan sehun sudah merampalkan mantra-mantra agar luhan terkena ujian paling tidak sedikitnya tersandung kerikil.

Saat melewati chanyeol baekhyun bungkam dan tetap menunduk.

 **e)(o**

Mereka tengah party dadakan sebagian besar adalah para atlet renang dari cina kawan atas luhan, yang rata-rata mereka menetapnya di negeri gingseng ini, walaupun luhan tidak menetap disini namun dibeberapa waktu luang banyak ia habiskan disini.

"Oh baek apa kau tidak mau mencari pacar?" Tanya kawanan luhan yang diketahui bernama Lucas.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, entah kenapa suasananya mencengkam padahal music dan tempat sudah nyaman untuk mereka berpesta.

"Kenapa padahal aku mau hahahaha" ini jackson atlet renang dengan style yang terlihat seperti rapper-rapper dibanding atlet. Mereka tertawa teriak karena mungkin pengaruh alkohol memabukkannya.

Chanyeol semakin kesal ingin rasanya mencabik-cabik semua yang ada disini. Entah kenapa.

"Lulu hyung aku ke toilet sebentar" baekhyun mengintrupsi dan hanya diangguki oleh yang lain yang masih menikmati suasana EDM tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka tidak menyukai kegiatan ini, ya tentu saja chanyeol. Disaat yang lain menikmati kegiatan mereka, chanyeol pergi untuk setidaknya meminum air putih didapur apartemen luhan yang cukup terbilang mewah dan komplit. Setelah minum ia baru ingat bahwa bukan dirinya saja didalam rumah.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya di wastafel setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, setelah selesai ia bergerak membuka pintu tapi dirinya terdorong kembali saat seseorang memaksanya masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"E-eh ch-chanyeol ?" Baekhyun gugup bukan main bagaimana bisa chanyeol ada disini, apa dia tidak nyaman dengan party dadakan itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap bagaimana ekspresi gugup terpancar dari wajah cantik pria itu, seringainya kembali muncul saat tubuh si cantik bertabrakan dengan dinding kamar mandi dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menyudutkan baekhyun membelai pipi sehalus kapas tersebut dengan jari-jari kasar dan besarnya. Wajah baekhyun memerah saat jari kekar chanyeol menyentuh pipi bulatnya.

"A-apa ya-ang kau la-kukan chanyeol" suara parau baekhyun, membangkitkan setan dalam diri chanyeol. Sedang yang ditanyai masih tetap menatap baekhyun sangat intens.

"Diamlah aku tahu kau menyukaiku" pada akhirnya serentetan kalimat keluar dari bibir tebal pemiliknya, membuat baekhyun gugup menggulirkan matanya agar tidak menatap sosok yang tengah mengukungnya. Diamnya baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin ingin melenyapkannya.

"Cik!" Cengkraman chanyeol menguat pada lengan kecilnya.

Air mata keluar begitu saja mengaliri pipi lembutnya, chanyeol mendecakkan bibirnya sinis melihat lelaki lemah dihadapannya, dengan kasar menarik dagu lancip itu menciumnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan apa yang chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun memberontak ingin lepas dari ciuman menyakitkan ini, ia tidak tahu apa maksud chanyeol menciumnya. Yang ia tahu chanyeol straight, Lalu kenapa chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun ingin menangis tangannya beberapa kali mendorong bahu chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya sakit chanyeol melumatnya dengan kasar menggigitnya penuh emosi.

"C-chan ahh hen-tikhannhhh" kini bibir chanyeol berpindah pada tengkuk dan lehernya, menyesapnya kuat membuat baekhyun ingin menjerit karena itu menyakitkan chanyeol seperti ingin membolongi lehernya. Setelah menyesap kuat leher mulus itu, chanyeol melihat bagaimana ruam berbentuk oval yang terlihat sangat kontras dikulit seputih salju terlihat tampak sexy dan mengerikan, ia menatap bangga dengan karya yang baru saja ia buat.

"Hiks..sa-kit" mendengar rintihan baekhyun membuat hasrat libidonya meningkat.

 _Lihat keparat bagaimana aku akan menyiksa hidup pria kesayanganmu kau akan mendapat karma setelah apa yang kau lakukan dulu bajingan!._ Suara hati chanyeol bergumam kencang, meneriakkan bagaimana emosi telah menguasainya.

Maka dengan sekali tarikan kuat ia membawa baekhyun pergi dari apartemen ini, tidak memperdulikan kawannya yang masih menikmati pesta mereka.

"Hiks-hiks kau akan hikshh akan membawaku kemana chanyeol?" Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah berada dibasement apartement luhan, entah darimana baekhyun berani menyuarakan dengan nada cukup tinggi, membuat chanyeol menatap dirinya datar. Tidak menjawab apapun lalu menyentak baekhyun memasuki mobil sports seharga rumah mewah itu. Baekhyun sempat memberontak namun cengkraman kuat pada pergelangan tangannya membuatnya pasrah menghadapi pria yang ia dambakan.

 **e)(o**

Kini mereka sudah berada diapartement milik pria tampan itu, baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menangis memberontak pun percuma karena tenaganya dan chanyeol sangat bertolak. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya membuat baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega walaupun setelahnya ia ditarik paksa kembali memasuki sebuah kamar khas pria, baekhyun dibanting diatas kasur king size pria itu membuat punggungnya sedikit ngilu karena gravitasinya.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang dirinya kabut nafsu dan emosi yang tinggi menguasainya saat melihat tatapan memohon baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat chanyeol mulai membuka zipper celananya.

"Hey jalang! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu antara kau dan si 'keparat' itu, kau memainkan peranmu sebagai putra si 'brengsek' itu cik menjijikkan. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu seolah kau tak pernah melakukan apa yang memang menjadi pekerjaanmu!!! Cik! Malam ini malam terpanasmu karena aku akan merasakan jalang simpanan si keparat tua itu!" Chanyeol mulai merobek kemeja biru bergaris putih baekhyun dengan kasar dan melepaskan skinny jeans dan underware baekhyun sekali hentakan.

"Tidak!!!! Hikssss chanyeol jangan!!!" Baekhyun berteriak saat jeansnya sudah tak berada pada kakinya. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat keadaan baekhyun sekarang yang hanya terbaluti kemeja yang sudah tak berbentuk.

 _Sial bagaimana bisa 'keparat' itu memiliki jalang yang sangat cantik dan sexy ini!-_ chanyeol lagi bergumam dalam hati memuji tubuh putih mulus baekhyun dengan kilatan tajam penuh nafsu.

Tanpa berkata lagi dirinya langsung menerjang tubuh baekhyun penuh nafsu menciuminya dengan kasar melumatnya, mencengkram rambut halus baekhyun ketika anak itu akan memberontak.

"Ahhhh hiksss..hen-ahh tikan"

Desahan dan tangisan baekhyun membaur dalam ruangan besar itu, chanyeol masih menikmati bibir dan leher baekhyun. Menciumi titik-titik sensitif baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak memberontak lagi ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan diperbuat chanyeol pada dirinya, dia hanya berdoa bahwa eommanya disana yang mungkin sudah tertidur memaafkannya karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya.

"Anhhgggh hiksss"

Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat lembut padanya, sentuhan-sentuhan itu menyakitkan untuk baekhyun menyakitkan fisiknya dan psikisnya. Saat merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk dibawah sana membuat dirinya panik.

"Chan hikss ahh..ja-jangan hen- ANNNGHHHHH!"

Percuma ia lupa bahwa chanyeol adalah pria yang keras kepala, dan ia melupakan bahwa dirinya sekarang telah dikuasai oleh pria kekar diatasnya. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan sakit sekali bagaimana penis besar chanyeol memasukinya tanpa penetrasi ia tidak tahu keadaan lubangnya seperti apa sekarang, saat chanyeol dengan semangat singanya menyentakkan penisnya kasar pada lubang baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Anghhh hiks eunghh anghhhh ah ah ah"

"Artgghhht erraghhh"

"Sial si keparat tua itu pintar memilih jalang arghh seketat ini!arggghhtt" chanyeol bermonolog yang masih sempat didengar oleh baekhyun, baekhyun ingin menangis, ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia bukanlah jalang dari 'ayah tirinya' baekhyub ingin memberitahukan kepada semua orang yang berasumsi buruk terhadap dirinya termasuk chanyeol.

Permainan chanyeol menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hingga jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 01.00 chanyeol belum juga mencapai hasratnya, sedang baekhyun tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia berorgasme sampai penisnya merasakan ngilu.

"Ah anghh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhh"

Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana desahan baekhyun yang mengalun indah pada pendengarannya, walaupun ia tahu desahan anak itu bukan desahan kenikmatan. Penisnya mengeras pencapaiannya akan segera datang. Makin cepat ia menumbuk baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar habis karena banyak mengeluarkan suara desah maupun rintihan saat seks berlangsung.

"Baek arrgghtt baek arggggg!"

"Enghh ahh ahh ahhh"

Merasa chanyeol akan mencapai orgasmenya baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia tidak mau ini terjadi dirinya mencengkram bahu chanyeol kuat untuk memberhentikannya.

"Angghh ahh ahh chan-chanyeol tid-dakkhh ja-jangannhhh di ahhh dalam-"

"ARRRGGGHTTTT"

suaranya teredam oleh geraman chanyeol yang sudah mencapai pelapasannya. Baekhyun terisak dirinya terlambat saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat didalam tubuhnya, merasakan bagaimana sperma chanyeol menyembur deras didalamnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dalam menahan isak tangisnya, sambil melafalkan kata maaf untuk ibunya dalam hati.

 **tbc**

 **Fyuhhhh 2k gengssss, btw Gua Up dah kalo soal nc wkwk maap kalo ga hotteu. Pikiran gua meliar abis ikut seminar kesehatan materi alat reproduksi gua malah keingetan chanbaek wah parahsih otak gua emg gaberes gegara chanbaek nih wksss.**

 **Btw woyyyyyyyyyyyy teaser chanyeol beneran bangsadh sih udah gua nyerah ganteng paripurna banget sial !!!!! Tau banget ya daddy kelemahan soel itu jidat bangsadnya apalagi dia post foto yang itu!!!!! Bener-bener richard park mafia kejam bangsad. Berapakali hari ini gua ngmong bangsad -_-**

 **Gua sengaja bikin POV nya sudut pandang ke tiga jadi seluruh isi ff ini pov nya author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**e)(o**

Gelapnya pagi membuat baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat oleh pendingin ruangan yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh si pemilik apartement saat mulainya seks menyakitkan.Yang pertama kali baekhyun rasakan seumur hidupnya kemarin malam. Kini baekhyun berusaha untuk beranjak dari kasur king size milik pria yang semalam menggagahinya, tatapannya teralih pada sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan pria tampan yang hanya menggunakan jeansnya memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya yang kekar dan abs jantannya, membuat baekhyun memerah.

"Ahhh ak-aku harus pergi sebelum ia terbangun" baekhyun bergumam kecil dan mulai mengangkat bokongnya yang teramat sakit pelan-pelan. Memakai celananya yang berada disampingnya Mengambil beberapa helai baju yang berserakan dibawah, melihat kemejanya robek tak terbentuk ia menatap sedih kemeja hadiah dari ibunya, namun tak mau berpikir lebih lama dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk pergi, secepat kilat ia mengambil kemeja putih chanyeol dan memakainya yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya.

Setelah mengaplikasikan pakaian pada tubuhnya, dirinya mulai merangkak berjalan ke arah pintu kamar namun urung saat melihat chanyeol yang terlihat mengigil dalam tidurnya tak tega melihat pria yang diam-diam ia sukai iapun mengambil selimut dan menutupi sebagian tubuh atas chanyeol hingga leher dirasa tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari pria tersebut baekhyun mulai melangkah kembali keluar pintu, dan pergi dari apartement tersebut.

Langit gelap masih menunjukkan eksistensinya, karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan baekhyun kini bingung harus kemana karena jalanan terlihat sepi hanya angin yang menembus pertahanan tubuhnya. Dan iapun tidak tahu ia berada didaerah mana ia tidak tahu letak apartement ini dimana, ketika matanya tertuju pada sebuah kedai mie ramen yang cukup terlihat karena kedai itu berlokasi miring tak menghadap jalan dan terlihat masih buka atau mungkin akan segera tutup, langsung saja ia berjalan tertatih kearah kedai tersebut.

"Pe-permisi?" Baekhyun menyapa seseorang yang sedang membawa panci ramen untuk ia posisikan pada rak. Yang disapa mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat baekhyun yang seperti orang bingung.

"Ya?" Orang itu membalas setelah menaruh panci tersebut, lalu terdiam masih mengernyitkan dahi memperhatikan baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan tubuh kurus dengan kemeja kebesarannya lalu beberapa kissmark yang terlihat jelas dileher putihnya ditambah surai madunya yang berantakan, sebenarnya pria itu sempat mengira bahwa lelaki dihadapannya adalah pengemis yang meminta uangnya tapi setelah diperhatikan pengemis tidak akan sebersih baekhyun dan lagi pandangannya cukup jelas untuk melihat seseorang dihadapannya terlihat cantik untuk menjadi pengemis dibanding pengemis Ia terlihat seperti korban kejahatan. "Maaf siapa anda?" Tanyanya kembali pada baekhyun yang masih diam.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bertanya?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali pada pria tersebut. Pria itu menghela nafas dan menghampiri baekhyun yang tingginya tidak terlalu berbeda.

"Duduklah sepertinya kau lelah" ajak pria yang sama mungilnya dengan baekhyun sedang baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai masuk untuk duduk dikursi tengah, pria mungil lainnya terheran melihat cara berjalan baekhyun dan wajah meringis baekhyun.

"siapa namamu?" Pria itu memulai, dan baekhyun mulai menjawab.

"Aku baekhyun tuan" pria itu mengangangguk.

"Baiklah, panggil aku kyungsoo saja tak perlu formal. Jadi baekhyun apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kyungsoo mulai santai dengan pembicaraannya.

"Dimana ini?" Lagi kyungsoo mengernyit heran, jelas-jelas dikedainya tertulis besar produk yang ia jual, ia beranggapan sepertinya lelaki dihadapannya baru saja tertabrak lalu amnesia atau orang luar kota yang tersesat tapi dilihat dari fisiknya jelas saja lelaki dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat terawat dan ia tahu merk kemeja yang dikenakan baekhyun dan itu sangat mahal mungkin baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya.

"Kau tidak tahu kau dimana? Kau sedang dikedai ramenku" jawab kyungsoo enteng. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku aku berada didaerah apa? Aku tidak tahu" baekhyun menyangkal kembali.

"Ohaha oke, kau berada di distrik gangnam, apa kau tersesat? Apa kau korban kejahatan? Kau terlihat menyedihkan" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kyungsoo layangkan pada baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah untuk menjawab.

"Kyungsoo-ssi bisa kau antar aku pulang?" Maupun baekhyun, tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka layangkan satu sama lain.

"Memangnya rumahmu dimana?" Pertanyaan klise yang mungkin terjawab oleh baekhyun.

"Cheongdamdong kyungsoo-ssi kumohon antarkan aku pulang" baekhyun memohon sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, ia takut kalau semisal chanyeol menemukannya.

"Sepagi ini? Apa tidak ingin menunggu matahari terbit?" Terbesit rasa kasihan dihati kyungsoo melihat lelaki cantik dihadapannya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dirinya butuh tidur karena lelah kedainya cukup ramai hari ini sampai tutup awal pagi seperti ini.

"Kumohon kyungsoo-ssi~" baekhyun menunjukkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat kyungsoo sedikit luluh. Akhirnya pria itu menghela nafas dan mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau hutang penjelasan padaku ceritakan apa yang terjadi nanti, aku akan memanaskan mobilku" setelahnya kyungsoo pergi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya yang diparkir dibelakang kedai, baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya haruskah ia bercerita apa yang telah terjadi pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

 **e)(o**

Kini mereka sudah berada dimobil SUV milik kyungsoo, baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa kyungsoo memiliki mobil cukup keren dengan hanya memiliki kedai sederhana seperti itu, ia pikir kyungsoo adalah orang kaya.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau pebisnis yang sukses diusia muda, pasti orangtua mu bangga sekali" baekhyun menghangatkan situasi yang sempat canggung dalam mobil.

"Apanya? Aku bahkan belum wisuda baekhyun-ah" kyungsoo menyangkal, membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"Benarkah? Waowww kau keren kyungsoo-ya masih kuliah tapi sudah memili kedai dan punya mobil, aku bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk semacam kendaraan hehe" tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa mereka sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan panggilan kawan seperti itu.

"Kau percaya semua itu milikku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya membuat baekhyung bingung dan hanya mengangguk.

"Hahaha, tidak semua adalah milik kekasihku baek dia hanya tidak mau hidupku mebosankan hanya untuk kuliah saja, walaupun dikasih fasilitas ini secara cuma-cuma" kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Waaaaaa kyungsoo-ya kekasihmu baik sekali, apa dia cantik?" Pertanyaan baekhyun membuat mimik wajah santai kyungsoo menjadi gugup.

"Errr.. sebenernya kekasihku adalah pria baek" jawab kyungsoo takut-takut, membuat baekhyun tersenyum jenaka. "Kau, apa kau memiliki kekasih" kyungsoo bertanya balik agar menghilangkan rasa kegugupannya.

"Aku..mmm tidak kyungsoo-ya" jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa kupikir kau itu cantik pasti banyak pria yang menyukaimu" baekhyun hanya menggeleng, suasana didalam mobil menjadi sunyi kembali.

"Oh baek aku sudah bilang bukan kau bisa jelaskan sekarang, kenapa kau bisa tersesat seperti itu?" kyungsoo kembali memulai dengan pertanyaan yang membuat baekhyun semakin gugup.

Akhirnya baekhyun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini, ia tidak peduli kyungsoo orang yang baru ia kenal, menurutnya kyungsoo orang yang baik dan tepat bisa menjaga privasinya. Walaupun kyungsoo sempat terkejut dengan semua yang baekhyun ceritakan dan memandang baekhyun sedih, dan lebih shocknya lagi ketika tahu pria yang memperkosa baekhyun adalah orang yang ia kenal. Tapi kyungsoo pandai menutupi segala sesuatu termasuk tentang kenalnya ia terhadap chanyeol.

Langit mulai memudarkan hitamnya walaupun matahari belum terbit karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada kyungsoo yang telah mengantarnya. Dibanding orang yang baru kenal justru mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sudah saling bertukar kontak.

Baekhyun memasuki perkarangan rumahnya melalui pagar belakang ia takut kalau saja changmin sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya dijepang, mencari aman seperti biasa tali skipping yang masih menyangkut pada jendela kamarnya ia jadikan alat untuk masuk. Dan ia sangat bersyukur bahwa lampu kamarnya masih menggelap tanda tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan pertanda changmin belum balik dari jepang. Ia membersihkan diri dan tertidur lelap.

 **e)(o**

Seminggu setelah kejadian diapartementnya chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan segalam macam event yang membuatnya muak ia ingin istirahat menghabiskan waktu luangnya menghilangkan penat, ternyata satu bulan yang diberikan changmin itu tidak berarti untuknya, bahkan changmin memaksanya untuk mengikuti semua event yang diselenggarakan organisasi olahraga ternama untuk winter games International Sports dan semua itu tidak menguntungkannya ia lelah sedangkan pundi-pundi uang masuk pada brankas pria brengsek itu.

Hari ini ia dibebaskan untuk 3 hari kedepan setelahnya ia harus melakukan perjalan kenegara bagian timur, sungguh melelahkan. Bagaimana chanyeol bisa melancarkan rencananya kalau ia memiliki waktu yang minim. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat pada sosok lelaki cantik yang seminggu lalu ia gagahi. Ia sudah mengetahui semua tentang baekhyun, dimana anak itu kuliah, dan bagaimana kesehariannya itu tentu saja melalui mata-matanya tapi satu yang masih belum ia ketahui tentang baekhyun yaitu keluarga asalnya. Ia tentu tahu bahwa changmin bukanlah ayah biologis baekhyun karena yang ia tahu pria itu mandul pernah menikahi wanita lalu bercerai karena tidak bisa memiliki keturunan menyedihkan. Namun ada hal yang paling penting yang tidak chanyeol ketahui menyangkut baekhyun, entahlah.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai, ia baru saja mengikuti kelas tambahan karena lusa dosen yang mengajarnya berhalangan hadir jadi kelas yang seharusnya lusa digantikan pada hari ini. Baekhyun pulang telat dia bersyukur karena changmin akhir-akhir ini sibuk setidaknya dia terbebas dari kukungan pria itu, kampus sudah mulai sepi karena jam menunjukkan petang baekhyun bersiap untuk balik karena mungkin teman-temannya yang mengikuti kelas sudah pulang. Ia terburu untuk mencapai bus karena biasanya petang seperti ini bus beristirahat dan beroperasi kembali jam 7 malam nanti. Saat sampai dikoridor bawah menuju parkir baekhyun dikagetkan oleh sosok yang sangat ia kenal sosok itu saat ini menatapnya datar.

"C-chan-nyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" masih tetap sama, gugup dengan pipi yang memerah melihat betapa tampannya pria dihadapannya kini yang hanya memakai kaos singlet hitam ketat yang menbungkus dada bidangnya beserta kedua lengan berototnya dengan jeans selutut dan topi hitam yang menutupi bagian atas kepalanya serta jaket army yang ia sampirkan pada bahu lebarnya, chanyeol terlihat seperti bodyguard.

"Tentu saja menemuimu sweety" baekhyun meremang entah kenapa ia suka dengan panggilan itu yang selama ini ia benci, panggilan sayang changmin untuknya tapi ketika chanyeol yang mengucapkannya membuat jantungnya bertalu.

"Tapi chanyeol aku akan pulang, permi-" ucapannya terpotong saat chanyeol memojokkan dirinya ditengah koridor yang sepi bisa dipastikan hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa saksi bisu yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Jangan berpura-pura polos!" Chanyeol menggertak baekhyun membuat baekhyun gemetar, chanyeol semakin muak melihatnya.

"Tidak !! Chanyeol! Aku harus pulang i-" lagi perkataannya terpotong tapi kali ini dengan ciuman yang didaratkan oleh chanyeol melumatnya kasar, baekhyun memberontak kasar.

"Hah hah, tidak chanyeol!" Baekhyun terengah berbicara berusaha menatap chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tatapan chanyeol mulai melembut membuat baekhyun bingung dan membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup, ada apa sebenarnya dengan chanyeol. "Bahkan aku merindukanmu sweety...merindukan bagaimana sensasi saat 'milik'ku berada didalam milikmu" chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan lembut didepan telinga baekhyun seraya menjilatnya sensual.

Tangisan baekhyun keluar, ia memberontak ingin lepas dari kukungan chanyeol tapi bagaimana mungkin lengan sekurus ranting itu ingin melepaskan kukungan lengan kekar nan jantan chanyeol.

"Tidak hikss!! Chanyeol!"

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku! Ha! Kau menyukaiku! Kau menginginkan seks hebat dariku !!! Aku tau apa yang para jalang inginkan!!!" Chanyeol mencengkram kuat bahu sempit baekhyun membuat baekhyun meringis merasakan sakit.

"Tidak chanyeol! Aku menyukaimu bukan seperti itu hiks..!! Ber-henti hikss chanyeol ahh sak-it!" Chanyeol menyeringai ia suka melihat ringis kesakitan baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeret baekhyun memasuki salah satu kelas yang tak terkunci, itu merupakan ruang dance practice untuk fakultas kesenian ruangan itu terlihat baru habis dipakai dan kebetulan sekali ruangan itu kedap suara. Chanyeol menyeret baekhyun dan meletakkan baekhyun cukup keras pada lantai kayu tersebut. Pikiran chanyeol sudah berkabut, entah ia sangat bergairah melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tidak!!! Chanyeol kumohon!"

"Berisik!"

"Ahhh hikss.."

 **tbc**

 **Huffttttt...gimana gimana? Gagimana gimana? Yaudah wkwkw xD**

 **Baekhyun yang sabar bepppp semua ujian pasti ada hikmahnya kok kamu mah tunggu aja :v aku yg mikir.**

 **Eh eh ehhh chanyeol baekhyun dadanya diumbar-umbar gitcuuu tolong chanyeol ganteng bgt woy ah!!!! Berasa model kamasutra gaksih.**

 **Keep Review wkwkwkw don't be silent reader ululuuuuu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for typo~**

 **e)(o**

Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka melakukan seks panjang didalam ruang practice dance kampus baekhyun, kali ini chanyeol melakukannya dengan sedikit agak lembut, melihat baekhyun yang sempat pingsan beberapa kali hatinya sedikit bergetar menatap paras cantik baekhyun dan menemukan dimana tubuh mungil itu tak berdaya.

Crot~

"Arghhtttt!" Hanya geraman pelepasan chanyeol yang bergema didalam ruangan tersebut, karena lagi-lagi baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Untuk beberapa detik tatapannya tertuju pada baekhyun ia meneliti setiapa jengkal tubuh baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa pria memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh sesexy ini? Cik si brengsek benar-benar beruntung!"

Ternyata langit sore sudah berganti malam Tak lama chanyeol merapihkan dirinya juga baekhyun, keluar dari ruang tersebut menggendong baekhyuk bridal style menuju basement kampus, lalu ia pergi membawa baekhyun bersamanya.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke apartementnya , menidurkan lelaki cantik itu pada kasur king size miliknya setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk setidaknya menghangatkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Akhh.." baekhyun terbangun kepalanya sangat pening seluruh tubuhnya pegal, tatapannya mengedar dan terkejut melihat ruangan yang sama yang seminggu lalu ia tempati. Saat pintu kamar terbuka ia meliriki pria tampan yang menatapnya datar lalu pria itu chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan daging asap di meja samping kasur yang sedang ia duduki.

"Makanlah dan setelah itu kau bersihkan dirimu" ujar chanyeol setelah itu akan pergi namun cekalan tangan halus pada pergelangan tangan membuatnya berhenti menatap skeptis pria cantik didepannya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Pertanyaan baekhyun membuat ia tertawa.

" cik, kau mau kutinggal diruang itu dengan telanjang dan kedinginan?" Baekhyun menunduk perlahan melepaskan tangan kekar itu.

"Terimakasih" ucapan baekhyun setelahnya membuat chanyeol mengernyit, tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya membiarkan baekhyun memakan makanan yang sudah ia buat tadi.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol kini berada diruang tamu pikirannya tertuju pada satu sosok mungil yang berada didalam kamarnya, dirinya frustasi bagaimana bisa wajah cantik itu, tubuh sexynya, tatapan lembutnya membuat sesuatu yang berada didalam dirinya berdegup tak karuan. Ia tidak boleh terjatuh pada targetnya tidak sebelum ia menghancurkan brengsek tua itu.

"Tidak! tidak akan!!! Arghhh"

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, chanyeol memasuki kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan baekhyun.

"Oh chanyeol~" panggilan lembut itu, bagaimana bisa baekhyun ucapkan sedang chanyeol sering berlaku kasar padanya. Chanyeol berusaha meredamkan degupan jantungnya, kini baekhyun terlihat sudah rapih memakai bajunya yang bersyukur tidak sempat dirusak oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol masih berdiri menatapnya datar.

"C-chanyeol a-aku ingin pulang" ucapannya gugup kedua tangannya meremas kemejanya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol masih menatapnya datar. Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya membuat keadaan sunyi hanya terdengar suara penghangat ruangan.

"Tetaplah disini selama 2 hari!" Putus chanyeol lalu pergi keluar kamar, sedang baekhyun membelalak ia menolaknya dirinya ikut keluar kamar menghampiri chanyeol yang tengah bersandar santai disofa ruang tamu.

"Ti-tidak chanyeol bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" Baekhyun berusaha agar chanyeol simpatik dengan alasannya.

"Hanya 2 hari tak membuatmu didrop out dari kampusmu" tetap masih datar, chanyeol yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan dipandangan baekhyun.

"Tapi-tapi chan-chanyeol bagaimana de-dengan-"

"Dengan ayahmu? Cik! Bagaiamana bisa kau begitu menuruti semua perintah si brengsek itu!" Teriakan chanyeol membuat baekhyun menunduk takut kedua mata cantiknya sudah berembun. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka.

"Menetaplah disini hanya 2 hari." Putus chanyeol final, kembali chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Namun dengan keberanian yang telah baekhyun kumpulkan ia berteriak pada chanyeol membuat chanyeol seketika terpaku.

"Chanyeol bagaiaman hikss..dengan i-ibuku...ia hikss akan khawatir jika tidak melihatku dirumah hiks.." baekhyun akhirnya meluapkan semua kekesalannya pada chanyeol sedang sosok tinggi disana masih berdiri tegang.

 _Apa? Dia bilang? Ibu ibu? Jadi dia masih memiliki seorang ibu? Dan tinggal bersama dengannya! Bajingan tua itu benar-benar brengsek menjadikan istrinya sebagai pelampiasan untuk memiliki anaknya brengsek!!!- chanyeol._

Tapi chanyeol tak semudah itu meloloskan baekhyun ia berbalik dan menatap baekhyun datar.

"Kau ingin menolak keputusanku?" Tanya chanyeol dengan aura dominannya membuat sosok mungil disana menciut ketakutan, baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dilain sisi ia ingin menolak keras-keras keputusan chanyeol dilain sisi juga ia takut chanyeol akan membunuhnya saat ini juga bagaimana perangai chanyeol yang kasar padanya.

"Hanya 2 hari baekhyun!" Setelah itu chanyeol mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari apartementnya, meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri yang terisak sedih.

"Ibu..hiksss maafkan aku"

 **e)(o**

"Kusut sekali, pak tua itu berulah lagi?" Pria berkebangsaan cina-kanada itu menghampirinya lalu melemparkan sekaleng heineken pada chanyeol yang ditangkapnya dengan reflek yang jitu.

"Chanyeol dan changmin adalah perpaduan yang cocok hahaha" yang paling muda dengan sekonyon-konyong menambahkan sambil mengujak kripik kentang santai.

"Eh ku dengar pak tua itu memiliki seorang anak? Apa benar hun?" Pria yang sedang memainkan game pada lcd besar didepannya menambahkan pertanyaan, yang membuat atensi chanyeol beralih pada pria itu.

"Yuppp! Kau tahu kai dia sangat menyukai chanyeol hahahaha" lagi sehun memberikan tawa menggodanya pada chanyeol yang dibalas delikan tak suka.

"Ah benarkah yeol? Sepertinya kau akan menjadi menantu kesayangan pak tua itu hahahaha" ucapan kai membuat emosinya tak terkendali dengan secepat angin pukulan menghantam rahang tegas kai membuat si pemilik kaget merasa tidak senang kai membalas pukulan chanyeol. Namun baku hantam itu segera dihentikan oleh kris dengan kepa dingin.

"Bergentilah! Memalukan. Kalian bahkan sudah bisa membuat anak. Hal sekecil ini rupanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Cik menyedihkan" ucapan kris membuat mereka terdiam. Pun dari mereka tidak ada yang berani menyanggah ucapan kris. Kris yang berkuasa dia adalah yang paling tua dan merupakan pemilik apartemen yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang. "Jika kau ingin, ceritalah chanyeol. Kau begitu menyedihkan" chanyeol bergeming dan menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak hyung hanya masalah kecil, aku hanya sedang ingin berkumpul bersama kalian saja" sedang ketiga pria yang sama tampannya hanya menatap acuh, kembali pada fokusnya masing-masing.

"Kai apa kau tak menemani kekasihmu?" Kris kali ini mulai bertanya pada pria tan yang sedang memantik korek api untuk membakar tembakau pada himpitan jarinya.

"Kedai sedang ramai hyung, kekasihku pasti akan mengabaikanku ck" balasnya menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan asap melalu mulut dan hidungnya.

"Pasangan pebisnin eoh, membuatku iri" sehun menimpali sambil melihat-lihat time line instagramnya malas, membuat raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi atlet saja seperti kau dan chanyeol, sungguh pusing memikirkan pemasukan dan pengeluaran yang tidak stabil. Ah bahkn beberapa cafeku di daegu terancam gulung tikar arggg!" Kai terlihat frustasi seperti pria yang baru saja kehilang uang satu juta dolar.

"Bersyukurlah bung, aku bahkan berusaha memenangkan setiap perlombaan yang berbeda dengan chanyeol untuk mendapatkan uang banyak agar bisa membangun perusahaan, ahh chanyeol bahkan lebih beruntung dariku". Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya acuh mendengar perkataan sehun. "Tapi chanyeol jika kau tak mau meneruskan bisnis ayahmu, kau bisa merekrutku untuk meneruskannya haha". Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Diantara mereka saling terbuka antar masalah keluarga.

Sebenarnya alasan orang tua Chanyeol tak mengizinkannya untuk menjadi atlet adalah karena perusahaan, ya semua perusahaan milik ayahnya akan diwariskan kepadanya. Ayah chanyeol ingin chanyeol bertanggung jawab atas semua bisnis perusahaan. Ia ingin chanyeol menjadi pebisnis meneruskan dirinya karena hanya chanyeol lah satu-satu putra yang ia miliki terlepas dari meninggalnya mendiang putrinya. Ayahnya beranggapan bahwa seorang atlet tidak jelas kedepannya juga pendapatannya. Menjadi atlet ada batasnya dimana pamornya meningkat dimasanya tetapi ketika dipriode berikutnya akan banyak muncul skill-skill baru yang lebih fresh disaat itulah pamornya meredup. Ayahnya tidak mau hidup chanyeol seperti itu ia ingin anaknya menjadi pebisnis tersohor yang suskses sampai turun temurun.

"Kris Hyung?" Tiba-tiba chanyeol memanggilnya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius. Membuat kris tertantang, dan menatapnya serius pula.

"Kapan kau menikah?"

"Huftttt". Rahang kris mengeras, sedang kedua pria yang hanya menonton menahan tawanya.

"Sialan kau park!" Melihat kris meradang, itulah kesenangan ketiga pria tampan itu, karena menurut mereka kris adalah pria yang kaku. Kris tidak akan menerkam mereka semua karena ia tahu mereka semua sudah kris anggap sebagai adik-adiknya sendiri. Lagipula pertemanan mereka dimulai sejak sekaiyeol menginjak SMA dan kris merupakan guru termuda mereka waktu itu. Jadi tak mengherankan kalau mereka mengatakan lelucon tentang pernikahan, karena faktanya kris memang masih single diusinya yang sudah matang.

 **e)(o**

2 hari yang dilalui baekhyun diapartement chanyeol cukup membuat mereka terlihat akrab, tak jarang pula chanyeol bersikap lembut padanya contoh kecilnya seperti baekhyun yang ingin memasak mengiriskan bawang namun karena ia masih kaku dalam hal berbau dapur tak sengaja kulit jemarinya teriris dan dengan reflek chanyeol yang berada disampingnya mengobatinya dengan cara yang romantis menghisap darahnya agar tak mengalir deras. Membuat jantung mereka berpuluh kali berdetak lebih cepat. Chanyeol menepati janjinya 2 hari baekhyun menginap dan hari ini chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun pulang, rumahnya terlihat sepi sekali ia tahu pasti changmin tak ada dirumah ia bernafas lega.

"Chanyeol kau ingin masuk?" Tanya baekhyun yang sudah bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir namun ketika suara deringan ponselnya berbunyi dan melihat nama sipemanggil keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Ya hallo" baekhyun kadang berpikir kenapa chanyeol terlihat begitu dingin dan membenci 'ayah'nya padahal yang ia tahu changmin berkuasa atas segala atletnya.

"Ya. Kututup." Perbincangan telepon yang sangat singkat, bahkan baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara 'ayahnya' yang masih berbicara namun diputus secara sepihak oleh chanyeol itu terlihat sangat tidak sopan. Sepertinya baekhyun melupakan bagaimana perangai chanyeol. "Kau masuklah, aku harus pergi" baekhyun berpikir ini adalah mimpi, mimpi yang indah sungguh dia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana chanyeol bersikap lembut padanya mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Tetapi ini semua nyata, baekhyun tersenyum malu seolah ia lupa bahwa 3 hari yang lalu ia diperkosa dengan lelaki yang sama. Lalu baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari mobil memasuki rumahnya tidak lebih tepatnya rumah changmin.

Chanyeol tidak langsung melajukan kendaraannya dirinya masih tidak percaya bahwa yang tadi itu adalah dirinya yang bersikap sangat lembut pada target loncatan yang akan ia hancurkan. Tidak dipunkiri bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona seorang byun baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ...kau menyulitkanku" dan untuk pertama kalinya senyuman tampan tersungging pada bibir kissable pria itu, bukan lagi seringai tampannya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mendapatkan libur panjangnya ia terbebas dari belajarnya dan terbebas dari changmin.

Perihal changmin ia sekarang sangat sibuk mengurusi event besar yang banyak bekerjasama dengan Universitas miliknya ditambah lagi beberapa perusahaannya atau bisa dikatakan perusahaan milik yunho yang dengan liciknya ia ubah kepemilikan menjadi atas nama dirinya. Beberapa cabang perusahaan terancam bangkrut karena banyaknya karyawan yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan ditambah ia yang jarang menghadiri rapat-rapat para investor. Sehingga para investor yang bekerjasama memilih mencabut kembali dana yang akan di investasikan. Sudah satu bulan lebih lamanya ia tidak pulang kerumahnya.

Kini baekhyun berada dikedai ramen kyungsoo ia sudah lama tidak bertemu kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat berjasa.

"Kyungsooya aku ingin ramen satu" baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya kedai kyungsoo tidak terlalu ramai jadi ia bisa berbincang dengan kyungsoo lebih lama.

"Jihoon-ah ramen sat-" kyungsoo berteriak pada anak buahnya namun terpotong saat tangannya ditarik oleh baekhyun.

"Tidak! Akun ingin kyungsooya yang membuatnya~" kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi akhirnya ia memilih mengalah dan mengiyakan bagaimanapun baekhyun adalah tamunya.

"Baiklah"

"Kyungsooya terbaik~" kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi tingkah baekhyun yang makin lama makin menyebalkan.

Lama baekhyun menunggu kyungsoo yang sedang membuatkannya ramen, ia dikagetkan oleh para pengunjung yang berbisik-bisik menatap kearah pintu, penasaran iapun membalikkan tubuhnya ia terkejut melihat dua sosok pria tampan yang ia kenali salah satunya. Sedang salah satu pria tampan tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka berjalan menghampiri meja baekhyun.

"Oh baekhyun sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pria yang tersenyum padanya. Sedang pria satunya nengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sehun kau mengenalnya?" Tanya pria satunya yang terlihat berkulit lebih gelap.

"Tentu kau ingat pertanyaanmu saat diapartement kris hyung? Cik dia ini putranya shim sajangnim" jawab sehun santai mengambil duduk dihadapan baekhyun.

"Oh jadi kau, sayang sekali aku tidak mengajak chanyeol manusia itu terlalu sibuk haha" ujar kai membuat baekhyun gugup dan malu.

"Minggir kau! Oh!" Sehun terkaget mendengar omelah pemuda mungil yang baru saja datang membawa semangkuk ramen panas.

"Yak! Y-a galak sekali kekasihmu bung" kyungsoo makin melotot menatap sehun. Kai hanya tertawa melihatnya, baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ini baek pesananmu spesial, jaaa silahkan makan" ujar kyungsoo pada baekhyun yang tersenyum senang melihat ramennya membuat tiga pria disana tersenyum gemas.

Saat mengambil semangkuk ramen tersebut dirinya mengernyit mencium aroma ramen yang menurutnya sangat bau dan ia tidak menyukai baunya, baekhyun menutup hidungnya kuat-kuat.

"Kyungsooya aku tidak suka baunya!" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung tidak ada yang salah semua bahan ramennya terbilang masih segar apanya yang membuatnya bau, ia pun mengambil mangkuk itu dan menciumnya bahkan baunya sangat nikmat.

"Yakk! Baek apa yang bau"

Entah kenapa bau tersebut membuat kepala baekhyun pusing dan membuat perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dalam perutnya.

"Hoek!" Baekhyun sungguh mual ia dibantu oleh kyungsoo untuk pergi ke toilet dan diikuti oleh kedua pria tampan tersebut.

Baekhyun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, kepalanya mendadak sangat pusing ia sampai tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kyungsooya hiks..pusing~" kyungsoo panik ia tak tega melihat wajah pucat baekhyun ia menatap kedua pria disana yang sedang menatap mereka bingung.

"Kai cepat antarkan aku dan baekhyun kerumah sakit" lalu matanya melirik sehun dengan tampang bodohnya. "Dan kau Oh bantu aku membawa baekhyun" sedangkan kedua pria disana masih menatapnya bingung membuat kyungsoo naik pitam. "YAKKK! CEPATLAH BODOHHH!" mendengar teriakan menggelegar kyungsoo membuat mereka tersadar dan mulai melakukan petuah sang boss, kai yang menuju mobilnya dan sehun yang menggendong baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, sedang kyungsoo yang berlari menemui karyawannya memberikan wewenang untuk menjaga kedainya.

 **e)(o**

Ekspresi bodoh yang ketiga pria itu perlihatkan untuk dokter yang baru saja memberitahukan tentang kondisi baekhyun saat ini, dokter itu menatap mereka bingung.

"Diantara kalian siapa suami dari tuan byun?" Pertanyaan dokter tetap diacuhkan oleh ketiga pria itu yang masih belum percaya informasi yang diberikan oleh sang dokter. Sang dokter pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi seperti yang kalian dengar, bahwa tuan byun adalah seorang carrier dirinya mempunyai rahim dan bisa mengandung, namun seperti yang saya bilang untuk kehamilan pada carrier 30% lebih lemah dari kehamilan normal" jawab dokter akhirnya menjelaskan ketidak percayaan mereka, terlebih untuk kyungsoo. "Jadi yang mana ayah dari si jabang bayi?"

Mereka semua bungkam, membuat dokter gemas ingin menoyor satu persatu kepala ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Kami adalah sahabatnya dok, mungkin ayah si janin sedang bekerja" jawaban tak meyakinkan kyungsoo membuat dokter menghela nafas kembali.

"Bakiklah, keadaan tuan byun baik-baik saja karena ini kehamilan pertamanya mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan akan mengalami gejala-gejala tersebut lebih lama, karena usia janinya baru menginjak 3 minggu, janinnya juga baik-baik saja. Saya cuman mengingatkan untuk menjaga psikisnya karena usia awal kehamilan memiliki tingkat emosi yang lebih tinggi. Kalian sekarang bisa keruangannya ia sudah sadar" penjelasan dokter membuat mereka kembali terdiam, dokterpun sudah gerah ingin cepat-cepat mengusir ketiga pemuda itu.

"Baiklah dok" ucap mereka serempak.

 **e)(o**

"Kyungsooyaaaa~" teriak baekhyun saat kyungsoo memasuki ruangannya diikuti kai dan sehun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tersenyum walaupun gurat sedih masih terpancar pada wajah manisnya.

"Kau sudah lebih baikan?" Tanya kyungsoo seperti ibu yang menanyakan kesehatan anaknya.

"Masih sedikit pusing kyungsooya~ tapi dokter bilang aku baik-baik saja kan?" Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya kau baik-baik saja" lama terdiam tidak ada perbincangan. Sebenarnya sehun maupun kai ingin sekali menanyakan siapa ayah janin itu, karena setelah melihat baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil tidak memungkinkan bahwa baekhyun anak yang cukup berani 'bermain' ah atau mungkin korban pemerkosaan pikir mereka.

"Baek apa kau sering merasakan pusing dan mual setiap pagi hari?" Kyungsoo ingin memastikan bahwa bisa saja hasil lab dokter keliru.

"Yup, sering sekali kyungsooya bahkan setiap pagi kupikir itu akibat aku sering tidur malam tapi baguslah dokter bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja" kyungsoo menutup matanya pelan, benar ia harus menghabisi seseorang hari ini. Ternyata tingkah aneh baekhyun saat dikedainya merupakan masa mengidam anak itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Suara sehun mebuat ketiga pemuda disana menatapnya, tatapan sehun beralih pada kyungsoo yang menatap nyalang padanya agar tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh.

"Iya sehun?" Baekhyun terlihat lebih santai sekarang.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Benar kyungsoo harus menghabisi sehun setelah ia menghabisi pria nan jauh disana.

Baekhyun tertawa dan menggelang kuat.

"Tidak aku tidak memiliki kekasih hehehe" sehun tak berani untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, alih-alih tatapannya bersinggungan dengan tatapan tajam kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau kuat bersama dengannya bertahun-tahun" bisik sehun pada kai.

"Entahlah dia selalu memberiku jatah" jawab kai santai membuat kyungsoo memicingkan matanya kepada mereka.

"Sial !" Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Seseorang menekan kode apartement mahal yang berada disekitar distrik gangnam, ketika sosok itu mendengar bunyi yang menandakkan kodenya benar ia dengan cepat membuka pintu tersebut lalu mengitari setiap sudut ruangan mewah tersebut mencari keberadaan pemilik apartement, ketika matanya menangkap siluet tinggi yang sedang berada dikolam untuk naik ke daratan. Langkah kaki pemuda mungil tersebut dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Oh kyung? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke apartemntku, sepertinya kai benar-benar membuatmu bahagia cik" perkataan chanyeol tak digubris sama sekali oleh kyungsoo, kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari ruang renang outdoor tersebut. Chanyeol yang tahu mulai mengikuti kyungsoo dan kini mereka sudah berada di meja makan yang cukup luas.

"Ada apa kyung? Sepertinya ada hal yang serius?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkata dengan santainya kali ini ia mengambil sebotol soju dan dua gelas untuknya dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya nyalang.

Namun ketika kyungsoo melemparkan sesuatu padanya, surat dengan logo rumah sakit besar didekat daerah apartementnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Menatap kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Baca idiot !" Chanyeol sedikit takut kyungsoo yang seperti bukan kyungsoo yang dia kenal.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, mulai membuka surat tersebut dan mengambil sehelai kertas yang terlipat. Untuk kata pertama jantungnya seperti akan melompat saat nama yang sangat ia kenali tertulis disana. Ia mebaca dengan fokus dan kali ini seluruh tubuhnya melemas kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa! Dia bahkan seorang pria!" Chanyeol menggertak marah.

"Bodoh dia seorang _carrier_! Kau brengsek chanyeol hyung!" Chanyeol marah pada kyungsoo tidak terima jika dirinya disalahkan ini semua pasti bohong pikirnya.

"Tidak! La-lu ba-bagaiman bisa kau mengenalnya?!!! Itu bukan anakku pasti dia jalang dia tidur bersama banyak pria!" chanyeol berusaha menyangkalnya kemudian membuat kyungsoo tertawa sinis.

"Ck! Aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali hyung memperkosa pemuda malang itu hikss.. !!! Dia tersesat dan keadaannya sangat menyedihkan dia menemukanku dikedai dan memohon meminta untuk diantarkan pulang hikss.. bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya jalang!!! Dia pemuda lugu kau tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk merasakan saat memperkosanya pertama kali!!!! kau harus bertanggung jawab! Masa depannya hancur karena kau sialan!" Kyungsoo menangis mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu baekhyun yang sangat rapuh. Berlama-lama dengan chanyeol membuatnya muak setelahnya ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan chanyeol yang frustasi menatap kosong pada kertas yang masih ia genggam.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, chanyeol menarik surainya tak beraturan kepalanya sakit memikirkan bagaimana bisa dunia sesempit ini menemukan adik sepupunya dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam pada baekhyun tapi kenyataan seolah menertawakannya bagaimana baekhyun yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya.

"Baekhyun...ARRRRGHHHHH"

 **tbc**

 **Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi end, walaupun alurnya sedikit lambat ya..semoga bisa dinikmati reader yaaaa hehe**

 **Maaf ini oot, Deep Condolence atas musibah dari pesawat lion air jt610. Semoga keluarga korban diberikan kelapangan dada atas musibah ini, semoga amal ibadah para korban diterima disisi Allah SWT. Amin.**

 **Btw gua punya temen doi crew lion alhamdulillah hari itu bukan flightnya dia, jadi dia dialihin ke penerbangan tujuan lain dan pesawat yg beda, tapi naas sahabatnya yg baru training 3 bulan ditugasin hari itu di jt610 itu, emg udah takdirnya dari Allah.**

 **Sebenernya trauma sih kalo udah musibah2 pesawat macam nih. Job desc ku terancam hmmm, walopun ga pegang maskapai itusih.**

 **Terus terus ...**

 **Eh gue terimakasih banget buat yang udah kasih saran sangat membantu banget selain jadi tambahan ilmu juga karena pada dasarnya segala hal yang kita lakuin emang harus ada saran/kritik yang bisa jadi motivasi buat lebih melakukan segala halnya dengan baik. Terimakasih bangettttttttt karena gua ya emang gituh ahah gua awam banget sama istilah2 seks malah tau namanya aja tapi gaktau maknanya wkwk maklum kebiasaan dapet refrensi ga diserap lebih dalem lagi hahaha. Bikin NC pun masih gemeteran wkwk Thankuuu bgt kamu unchhh**

 **DMUMT keren cool sexy. Wew. Yg kutunggu momennya chanbaek dong buanyak wkw.**

 **Keep on review dear...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for typo**

 **e)(o**

Sudah 2 minggu ini kyungsoo menemani baekhyun entah diapartemennya ataupun dirumah baekhyun. Dirinya bahkan rela menutup kedainya setengah hari karena mendengar baekhyun sakit beberapa hari ini. Perihal kehamilan, baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil bahkan sebelum kyungsoo membawanya kerumah sakit. Kali ini mereka berada dirumah besar milik changmin atau yang sekarang ditempati oleh baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya kyungsoo lembut. Ya kyungsoo sangat menyayangi baekhyun entah kenapa ia melihat bahwa baekhyun seperti dirinya yang benar-benar kesepian ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang bercerai dan sudah memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan pertumbuhan dirinya. Tapi kesepiannya tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan saat dirinya bertemu dengan sahabat sepupunya chanyeol yaitu Kai yang sangat mencintai dirinya dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Aku baik kyungsooya~" jawab baekhyun pelan, masih sedikit merasakan pusing.

"Baiklah kau istirahat saja dulu, kalau begitu aku kembali ke ked-" ucapan kyungsoo terhenti saat baekhyun mencekal lengannya agar tetap berada ditempatnya.

"Temani aku kyungsooyaaaa~" baekhyun memohon dengan tatapan itu lagi tatapan selembut puppy yang mustahil kyungsoo tolak.

"Haaa baiklah" pada akhirnya kyungsoo mengiyakannya, ada pikiran yang mengganjal dihati kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan. "Baekhyun-ah apa ibumu sudah mengetahu tentang kehamilanmu?"

Baekhyun gelisah ia teringat kembali pada ibunya yang baru tadi malam ia temui, dirinya merasa bersalah menutupi kehamilannya pada ibunya membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia bukan anak yang baik. Lalu baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Baek dengarkan aku. Janin yang kau kandung akan bertumbuh di usianya yang baru menginjak satu bulan memang belum terlihat, bagaimana dibulan-bulan selanjutnya? Apa kau akan membiarkan dirimu terus menutupinya dari ibumu baek? Setidaknya jelaskan lah apa yang sudah terjadi" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan lembut, sedang yang ditatap masih menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

"K-kyung..a-ku takut" kyungsoo sekali lagi menghela nafasnya, ia memeluk baekhyun hangat berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada baekhyun dan kandungannya kedepannya jika ia tidak bertemu baekhyun saat itu, memikirkannya membuat kyungsoo ingin menangis. Pemuda yang sangat malang harus merasakan paitnya hidup diusia remaja, perihal chanyeol kyungsoo ingin sekali menghabisi sepupunya itu. Bagaimana tidak terakhir kali ia memberikan informasi tentang kondisi baekhyun chanyeol seperti ditelan bumi tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali benar-benar pria brengsek.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ingin ku temani berbicara pada ibumu?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak kyung, biar aku saja" kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengiyakan apa yang baekhyun inginkan. "Baiklah".

"Kau memang sahabatku kyungsooya terimakasih~" kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi ucapan baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeol-ah, cerita lah sayang ada masalah pada pekerjaanmu?" Tanya wanita cantik pada pria tampan yang masih menatap kosong meja didepannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan rambut yang kusut dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Satu minggu sudah ia meninggalkan semua rutinitasnya, tidak peduli lagi changmin yang mendongkol diluar sana.

 _"Chanyeol-ah"_

 _"C-chanyeol apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"_

 _"C-chan-nyeol ak-aku ingin pulang~"_

 _"Tidak! Chanyeol aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu hiks"_

 _"Bodoh! Dia seorang carrier! Kau brengsek chanyeol hyung!"_

Kalimat-kalimat yang pernah baekhyun ucapkan terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Sepenggal kalimat yang kyungsoo ucapkan menjadi ujung tombak bagaimana hatinya dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Arghhhhh!!!" Chanyeol menggeram mengacak surainya tak beraturan, membuat sandara park ibunya panik melihat keadaan putranya.

"Biarkan saja anak pembangkang itu. Mengurusi sendiri masalah pada karirnya" ucapan menohok tiba-tibak keluar saat ayah dua anak itu baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Berhentilah seunghyun-ah"Sandara mendelik tajam pada suaminya yang menatap mereka datar. Senghyun hanya menyeringai dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka entah kemana.

Sandara menatap sedih punggung tegap itu, ia tahu bagaiaman perasaan seunghyun. Seunghyun adalah pria dengan sifat keras apapun yang ia inginkan harus terjadi termasuk menginginkan chanyeol sebagai penerusnya kelak bukan tanpa sebab dirinya sangat menyayangi chanyeol. Sifat kerasnya bahkan menurun pada putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki selain mendiang putrinya. Memang pada awalanya sandara dan seunghyun tidak menyetujui impian anaknya menjadi seorang atlet karena cukup mendiang putrinya. Karena chanyeol adalah pria mereka menginginkan chanyeol sebagai penerus perusahaan turun temurun ini kalau bukan chanyeol lalu siapa, mereka terkhusus seunghyun sudah tidak muda lagi tubuhnya tidak sekuat dulu, bekerja untuk perjalanan jauh membuat kondisi kesehatannya terganggu. Oleh sebab itu seunghyun menginginkan putranya meneruskan pekerjaannya di usia muda. Usia chanyeol 23 tahun otak pria itu sangat cerdas seunghyun yakin chanyeol bisa menanggung jawabkan perusahaan mereka. Namun lain halnya dengan sandara ia berpikir realistis hidup putranya yang menjalankan adalah putranya jadi ia membebaskan atas pilihan chanyeol membiarkan chanyeol meraih mimpinya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Minggu lalu ibu melihatmu di tv memenangkan pertandingan di Kazakhstan. Kau terlihat mengagumkan nak. Ibu bangga denganmu" mendengar untaian kata demi kata ibunya membuat setitik kebahagian muncul dalam diri chanyeol, mengetahui bahwa ibunya masih mengikuti kegiatannya walaupun melalui media. Melihat chanyeol yang menatapnya membuat dara tersenyum cantik walaupun kriput sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sudah besar, sangat tampan dan berprestasi. Mungkin ayahmu hanya belum bisa menerima keadaan. Bagaimanapun kau masih putra kecil ibu kau masih tanggung jawab kami nak" tutur kata lembut ibunya sedetik membuat dirinya tenang, namun kalimat terakhir ibunya membuat dirinya tertohok.

 _Putra kecil, tanggung jawab -chanyeol._

Kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya, janinnya, anaknya. Lantas dirinya langsung berdiri beranjak dari sofa mengambil jaketnya dan berlalu dari rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf bu aku harus pergi"

 **e)(o**

Beberapa jam setelah kepergian kyungsoo karena kedainya sedang ramai. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau kalau kyungsoo pergi ia merasa kesepian dirumah besar ini, untuk keluar kamar pun rasanya lemas sekali. Kehamilan pertamanya membuat dirinya benar-benar lelah. Pandangan turun kepada perutnya yang masih datar ia tersenyum membayangkan akan ada bayi yang akan tumbuh dalam perutnya.

"Hei baby apa kau baik-baik saja didalam?" Baekhyun berbicara pada janinnya, sambil mengusap perutnya sayang.

Senyumannya luntur saat mengingat ayah sang jabang bayi. Ia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa tetang keberadaan chanyeol ingin bertanya pada sehun bahkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu saat dirinya dinyatakan hamil. Ia ingin tahu jika chanyeol mengetahui dirinya hamil apakah chanyeol akan senang atau malah membenci bayinya seperti chanyeol membenci dirinya. Baekhyun ingin menyimpulkan bahwa chanyeol memiliki sedikit rasa padanya saat 2 hari ia menginap pada apartemen pria itu dia tidak merasakan kekerasan dari chanyeol saat itu namun pikirannya kembali terulang saat bagaimana pria itu memperkosa dirinya seperti binatang. Kepalanya menggeleng keras, kembali berpikir bahwa perlakuan lembut chanyeol kemarinhanya ungkapan rasa kasihannya atas perbuatan sebelumnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

 _Tidak mungkin pria setampan dan berprestasi seperti chanyeol menyukaiku -baekhyun._

Memikirkan chanyeol membuat dirinya mengantuk, tapi saat akan menutup mata perutnya bergejolak merasakan mualnya lagi, baekhyun lelah harus muntah setiap jam.

"Hoek..baby biarkan _mommy_ beristirahat..Hoek-" dirinya berlari kedalam toilet memuntahkan isi dalam perutnya yang lagi-lagi hanya cairan.

"Hoek..."

"Baekhyun!"

Jantung baekhyun berdetak ia sangat mengenali suara itu suara yang selama satu bulan tidak berada didalam rumah ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Gelisah.

"Hey sweety.. kau sakit! Ayok kita ke dokter sekarang!" Changmin buru-buru mendekati baekhyun mengangkat anak itu yang terduduk lemah. Baekhyun menggeleng keras tidak dirinya tidak mau kerumah sakit ia tidak mau changmin mengetahui kondisinya. "Kau sakit baekhyun !!!" Bentakan changmin membuat baekhyun menangis ia sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya changmin menggendongnya untuk ditidurkan dikasur kingsize milik baekhyun. "Baiklah aku akan panggilkan dokter huang-" perkataan changmin dipotong cepat oleh suara lemah baekhyun.

"Tidak ayah aku mengantuk" memang baekhyun mengantuk. Akhirnya changmin hanya mengiyakan saja ucapan baekhyun. Ia mencium dahi berkeringat baekhyun sayang.

"Baiklah" setelahnya changmin berlalu keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol kini berada diapartemennya masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk baekhyun. Disisi lain ia ingin hatinya yang bertindak untuk bertanggung jawab atas baekhyun dan bayinya, tapi disisi lain egonya masih menguasainya ia masih ingin menghancurkan changmin melalui baekhyun. Rupanya chanyeol sudah memiliki rencana lain ia bersyukur atas kehamilan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, tapi dendamku sudah mendarah pada pria brengsek itu!"

Semenjak kembalinya ia ke apartemennya chanyeol kembali melakukan rutinitasnya menghadiri berbagai macam acara sports dan sudah menjadi bagaian penting dalam dunia olahraga seluruh dunia. Sempat kembalinya ia membuat changmin murkah itu baru permulaan untuk chanyeol melihat changmin yang seperti itu, bagaimanapun tidak sampai hati changmin mendapampart chanyeol. Sebenarnya didampartpun chanyeol tak masalah popularitasnya semangkin meningkat namun karna changmin tidak mau atlet naungannya pergi ia tetap masih membutuhkan chanyeol. Seluruh perusahaan yunho yang mengatas namakannya perlahan mulai redup beberapa akan segera ditutup. Pusat satu-satunya kehidupannya adalah Universitas olahraga miliknya yang ia bangun dari 0 dan chanyeol sangat berjasa besar berkat chanyeol Universitas miliknya sampai pada mancanegara. Chanyeol adalah Atlet kebanggaannya tidak hanya renang yang pria itu kuasai semua olahraga berbasis pria ia kuasai. Maka dari itu banyak para petinggi olahraga di luar negara manggaet chanyeol untuk bekerja sama.

"Aku menghormatimu sebagai atlet kebanggaanku chanyeol. Jadi bekerjalah dengan profesional" changmin mengucapkan itu sangat serius, berharap chanyeol mengerti untuk tidak mencampuri urusan apapun dalam pekerjaan. Melihat dirinya kabur selama seminggu melewati Olimpiade yang diadakan di croasia.

Hanya anggukan yang didapat changmin dari chanyeol, lalu chanyeol berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Changmin ingin sekali memukul wajah datar chanyeol tapi entah ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Tidak untuk masalah yang lain mungkin.

 **e)(o**

Tok

Tok

Yoona terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ia tersenyum pasti putranya baru saja balik kuliah mengingat jam menunjukkan jam pulang kuliah anaknya.

"Ibu apa kau sedang tidur?" Yoona tersenyum anaknya selalu seperti itu jika ingin masuk dalam kamarnya, tidak ingin mengganggu jika ia tertidur.

"Tidak sayang, masuklah"

Lalu wajah cantik itu terlihat dan mulai memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Aku merindukan ibu~~~" yoona tersenyum hangat memeluk putranya dengan lemah, ia bersyukur kecelakaan itu tidak mebuat seluruh sarafnya tak berfungsi karena kedua tangannya masih bisa ia gerakkan walaupun dengan gerakkan yang pelan.

"Putra ibu sangat manaja eoh hehe" kekeh yoona melihat anaknya yang merajuk tidak suka bila dikatakan manja baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa sifat manjanya yang sangat mendominasi.

"bagaimana keadaan cucu ibu?" Pelukan baekhyun perlahan mengendur dan menatap yoona yang tersenyum hangat, baekhyun ikut tersenyum walaupun sendu. Ia masih mengingat saat ia memberi tahu kehamilannya pada sang ibu sebulan lalu.

 _"Ibu hiksss.. maafkan aku hikss.." baekhyun terisak memohon memeluk kaki yoona yang dijatuhkan pada kaki ranjang, matanya yang sedang menatap kosong jendela kamar._

 _"Ibu hiks..a-aku maafkan a-aku hiksss..aku tidak menepati janjiku hikss..aku-" ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh pertanyaan yoona yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam._

 _"Berapa usianya?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap ibunya sendu, baekhyun tidak membenci bayinya ia membenci dirinya yang sudah mengecewakan orang yang satu-satunya ia miliki di dunia ini._

 _"Ti-tiga minggu hikss" jawab baekhyun masih terisak. Yoona memejamkan matanya setes air mata jatuh pada mata indahnya._

 _"Kemarilah" baekhyun menatap yoona dengan pandangan bertanya, ia pikir ibunya akan marah padanya dan tidak ingin menemuinya beserta bayinya._

 _"I-ibu?" Yoona tersenyum hangat walaupun guratan sedih masih terlihat. Membuat baekhyun makin bersedih. Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya yang terduduk diranjang dan ikut duduk disamping ibunya._

 _"Kua tidak bersalah sayang, bayimu ah tidak cucu ibu juga tidak bersalah. Percayalah tuhan telah memberikan anugrah padamu melalui bayi ini. Ini adalah takdir sayang" perkataan ibunya membuatnya terisak kembali memeluk ibunya dengan erat._

 _"Ibu hikss..aku sangat bersyukur tuhan menakdirkanku terlahir dari rahim ibu, terimakasih bu hikss" yoona balas memeluk baekhyun hangat menciumi dahi putranya sayang._

 _"Baek apakah ayah dari-"_

 _"Tidak ibu.. bukan bukan ayah.." baekhyun tahu ibunya pasti akan bertanya perihal ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Yoona nyatanya kaget mendengar jawaban baekhyun._

 _"Eh? Lalu? Ahhh apa yang ibu tidak tahu disini hmm kau sudah memiliki kekasih eoh?" Yoona bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda pada baekhyun yang berakhir dengan rona merah pada pipi berisinya._

 _"Aku hanya menyukainya bu" jawaban baekhyun membuat yoona mengernyitkan alisnya._

 _"Dia Park Chanyeol adalah idolaku sejak aku SMA dia tampan dan berprestasi bukan aku saja yang menyukainya seluruh korea menyukainya. Dan Aku bukan kekasihnya" penjelasan baekhyun membuat yoona tertohok melihat tatapan anaknya yang terlihat sangat mencintai pria itu._

 _"Baekhyun apa dia tau kehamilanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk dan merubah wajahnya sendu, menggelengkan kepalanya, yoona lagi-lagi tertohok dengan jawaban baekhyun._

 _"Ibu..maafkan aku mungkin memang takdirku seperti ini aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Chanyeol sangat sibuk ia adalah sahabat dari temanku bu, ibu ingat saat aku meminta izin untuk pergi kepesta teman pada saat itu ia mungkin meminum sangat banyak hingga mabuk karena saat itu akulah yang terlihat olehnya. Karena ku lihat chanyeol terlihat frustasi saat itu mengingat kesibukannya. Aku tidak ingin kehamilanku membuat impiannya hancur karena ku ia sudah sangat berusaha untuk menggapai impiannya bu. Ibu jangan membenci chanyeol" baekhyun mengingat saat pertamakali chanyeol memperkosanya saat itupun ia beranggapan bahwa chanyeol tengah mabuk._

 _Yoona menatap anaknya sedih, bagaimana bisa anaknya merelakan masa depannya hancur demi memberikan masa depan cerah orang yang dicintainya. Itu terlihat tidak adil untuknya._

 _"Baekhyun. Bayimu butuh ayah"_

 _"Aku bisa menjadi ayah dan ibunya bu. Aku tidak apa-apa" yoona menghela nafasnya berat. Seharusnya pada saat seperti ini ia harus bertindak tapi mengingat kondisinya yang seperti ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti keputusan anaknya._

 _"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu sayang"_

 _Baekhyun gelisah ia lupa untuk memikirkan pendidikannya._

 _"A-aku bi-bisa mengulangnya saat anakku sudah besar bu" baekhyun tidak yakin dengan jawabannya ini._

 _"Sayang. Percayalah semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya, kau masih memiliki ibu kita akan membesarkan bayimu ne, Tuhan masih merencanakan kehidupan baikmu.. jangan bersedih sayang ada ibu disini" lagi mereka berpelukan sangat erat saling menyampaikan perasaan sedihnya._

"Baby boo baik-baik saja bu" jawab baekhyun tersenyum hangat mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit menggembung karena usianya akan memasuki bulan ke 3.

"Saat usia boo yang ke berapa kau akan berhenti kuliah sayang?" Pertanyaan yoona membuat baekhyun kembali senduh.

"Mungkin usia ke 5 bu"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu changmin?" Baekhyun panik, sampai saat inipun changmin belum mengetahui kehamilannya. Ia pun belum menemukan alasan tepat untuk meminta pada changmin agar ia berhenti dari kuliahnya.

"Belum bu"

"Hah biar ibu saja yang memberi tahunya nanti." Telak yoona.

"Ti-tidak bu biar aku saja. Ibu percayakan semua pada baekhyun" lagi-lagi yoona hanya bisa mengiyakan. Walapun dalam hatinya ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Hari ini changmin membawa baekhyun pada Universitasnya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berada diruang kerja changmin, terakhir kali adalah saat ia ketahuan menguping perbincangan chanyeol. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Baek bisa kau buatkan ayah segelas teh ayah merasakan pusing akhir-akhir ini" changmin memerintahkan baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan buku-buku yang terlihat berantakan di meja sopa.

"Baik ayah" jawab baekhyun lemah, hari ini dirinya terlihat lemah mungkin efek dari jam kuliahnya yang bertambah dan lagi efek dari baby boonya. Entah kenapa saat menginjak kampus ini baekhyun sangat ingin bertemu chanyeol dan menyisir rambut hitam kelamnya. Itu membuatnya terkekeh.

 _Baby boo kau jangan menginginkan hal aneh daddymu tidak ada disini -baekhyun._

Changmin yang melihat tingkah aneh baekhyun bertanya.

"sweety apa yang lucu?"

"A-ah ti-tidak ayah" lantas pergi kearah dapur yang berada diruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah itu. Changmin hanya menggeleng.

Changmin yang sedari tadi memijat kepalanya pusing, seperti ada yang aneh baekhyun lama sekali hanya membuatkan teh saja. Penasaran ia berlalu pergi ke dapur menghampiri baekhyun namun tahunya baekhyun tak ada di dapur atensinya terlaih melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan melihat baekhyun yang memuntahkan isi perutnya pada toilet. Setelah selesai ia menekan tombol air agar membersihkan muntahannya.

"Baekhyun !" Seperti djavu.

Baekhyun panik dia kesal pada dirinya kenapa tidak bisa menahan mualnya. Dirinya tersentak saat tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri oleh changmin. Lalu changmin menarik tangan baekhyun kasar kembali pada ruang kerjanya, baekhyun menunduk takut melihat tatapan nyalang yang diberikan changmin padanya menelisik seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersentak saat changmin memaksa mengangkat sweater kebesarannya.

"Ti-tidak ayah hikss.." baekhyun berusaha menahan sweaternya agar tak dilepas changmin. Tapi saat sweaternya terangkat sebatas pinggang, changmin berhenti dirinya menggeram penuh emosi melihat perut buncit baekhyun, dia tidak mengetahui itu dirinya bahkan sudah mengetahui sejak kecil bahwa baekhyun adalah seorang _carrier_ kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat miliknya telah disentuh orang lain. Bodoh sekali ia tidak mengetahui perubahaan yang signifikan pada tubuh baekhyun.

"SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU BAEKHYUN !!!!!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara berat dan keras changmin membentaknya tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia takut ia takut melihat changmin seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat changmin semakin emosi.

"GUGURKAN SEKARANG JUGA !"

Jantungnya berhenti berdetag mendengar perkataan changmin setelahnya.

"TIDAK!!!"

"BERANI KAU MENGELAK!!! CEPAT IKUT AKU!!"

"Ti-tidak ayah hiksss!! Tidak..!!!"

Changmin menyeret tangan baekhyun kasar membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berlatih melihat mereka heran dan takut. Changmin membawa pergi baekhyun entah kemana.

"Keparat!!!" Setelah mengucapkan kata kasar itu. Pria yang sedari tadi mengikuti changmin, mulai mengendarai Mercedes Bendz nya melaju dengan kencang mengikuti kemana mobil changmin pergi.

 **TBC**

 **Fast up kan... iya soalnya senin udah UTS -_-**

 **Gua gak mau bikin konflik berat. Ntar jatohnya kaya sinetron cinta suci lagi.**

 **Keep on review dear...**


End file.
